Atomic Redwood Revamped
by lucious-inuson
Summary: I have revamped my orginal Atomic redwood story. Tempest has always been different but on her 18th birthday she finds out just how different she really is. Is Jacques her distruction or her one true love?
1. Who is Tempest?

Chapter 1: "Who is Tempest?"

This story begins in a very petite town called Redwood. The community has exceptionally nice and home-some residents where there hasn't been a robbery, killing, or assault for over 30 years… You can visualize growing up in the most tedious town in the universe without anything to do.

Now don't get the wrong idea, its not all nice. The adolescents of Red High are just like any adolescents anywhere. Here you have your preps, jocks, nerds, norms, and then there are the Goths…

Now this story isn't so much about the town as its about its oddball in it. I'm talking about a teenager unlike any of the other teenagers.

This teenager is the only adopted child in town for over 50 years. That's not what makes her the oddball though… She has naturally dark purple hair, almost black in certain lights, with natural crimson eyes and pale skin… Her eyes can seem to almost trance you if you look long enough.

She also can't seem to be out in direct sunlight for more than 3 hours at a time without getting burnt.

Now I told you all of this so you can better understand the life of Tempest Daratrazanoff. Tempest can't remember her real parents, she doesn't even know their names. She can only remember being in a church orphanage before being adopted by the Daratrazanoff at age 5. The only thing the nuns ever told her about where she came from was that she was given to sister Grace by her aunt and that her aunt relayed that her parents were both dead…

Her best friend Krystal has always liked the authentic Tempest, unlike all the others ,who seemed to judge how she should be by her looks…

Tempest has always been the type of person who detest violence but if provoked she would always be the victor. She's stronger than she looks.

Now to the story… Halloween has always been a special time for Sayrah because of her birthday being all Hollows eve, the 30th of October. This October though is even more extraordinary, it's her 18th. The nuns are finally allowed to inform her of everything about the night she was given to them. See they couldn't before because of some church regulation that they wouldn't explain to her…

Tempest has never told her adopted parents this fact and she decided not to tell them for fear of breaking their hearts.

Her 18th birthday was a chilly, rainy one ,so her parents had her party inside.

Tempest's adopted mother, Charlie, is a middle aged woman with brown hair, which is starting to grey, with blue green eyes…

Her adopted father, Jeffery, is a heavy-set, middle aged man with grey hair and blue eyes. They have no other family so her party was just her, them, and Krystal.

"So what do you want to do for your birthday Sayrah?" Mrs. Daratrazanoff asked.

"Well me and Krystal were hoping to go camping this weekend, if that's okay mom?" Tempest asked.

"Of course its okay honey." Mr. Daratrazanoff answered.

"Family portrait!" Krystal yelled, grabbing her camera.

Tempest stood in the middle with her mother on her right and her father to her left.

"Say Colby!" Krystal, being her normal peculiar self as she took the picture…

Her party consisted of cake, ice-cream, and her presents. Her parents have given her a car, but of course no driving until she gets her license…

After the party was over, it was getting closer to dark… "Well it's getting dark so I think we should leave before it gets too dark." Tempest spoke.

"That's okay with us. Make sure you bolt up your camper before you two go to sleep tonight girls." Mrs. Daratrazanoff said.

"That's hilarious Mrs. D! No-one has problems with people trying to come in on you in this town, but I know… We'll lock up just in case." Krystal said, first laughing until she saw the look Tempest's mom was giving her.

So with that in mind and wanting to beat the rain, Tempest and Krystal took off for the campgrounds, to the Daratrazanoff 's camper for a weekend of no adults…

They had to walk to the campgrounds, for the fact that neither of them had a license. It took somewhere around an hour to get there, so by the time they got there, it was absolutely dark.

Once they had everything settled and set up, it started to rain again. Instead of staying up half the night, they went to bed because early in the morning Tempest was going to talk to sister Grace and finally get her answers…

The morning was a sun shinning one as Tempest woke up before Krystal, so she decided to go to the church without her. Before going out of the camper door, Tempest grabbed her black umbrella she always uses when its sunny.

The church was in the next town, south of them called Reymondville, which was about 3 miles from the campsite.

By the time she got in Reymondville the church early morning mass was over, which was a good thing because now she could talk to sister Grace for sure.

The church itself was an old brown, with a grand black door that had one special window in the shape of a cross. There was an old metal gate all around the church and the church courtyard, with crosses on the tip of each rail… The gate has always gave her the creeps.

Once inside, finding sister Grace wasn't hard at all. "Hello sister Grace, its me Tempest." Tempest said to the 40 year old nun.

"Tempest?… Dear child, you've come to find out your past, haven't you?" Sister Grace asked.

"Yes I have." Tempest answered.

The nun smiled sweetly. "I'll tell you dear, but not here, where the others can overhear. Follow me to the rose garden." Sister Grace said laying her hand on Tempest's shoulder and showing her the way to the rose garden.

Once they were in the rose garden, sister Grace closed the ivory door behind her. The rose garden was a stunning site, looking at it you could tell it was used to pray and relax…

"You're the first person I have ever told the whole story to. Our lord knows the truth of course, and now so will you." Sister Grace paused. "On the night you were born, it was a very stormy one, as if god was crying. A young woman came up to me as I was heading into the church. She had you wrapped in a blanket and both of you were crying." Sister Grace explained, walking around the roses.

Sister Grace smiled sadly. "What she told me, I don't think I'll ever forget… 'Please sister… I have killed this child's parents… I have killed my father, my brother, by orders of our father… I cannot kill the child… Please take her before my father finds out I have not killed his only grandchild. I just have two requests, call her Tempest, after her mother, and please don't tell her this until she is 18. She was born on this night, all hallows eve…'" Sister Grace finished with a tear going down her check.

Tempest could not believe what she just heard. Her own aunt killed her parents? Her own grandfather ordered the killing of them and her? "What kind of family do I come from?…" Tempest asked with unchecked tears going down her face.

"I asked you aunt the same question. She told me to never repeat what she was going to tell me, except to you. Honey you come from a family of vampires. Your father's family are truly vampires, your mother was human." Sister Grace answered.

"Are you sure? I thought vampires didn't exist." Tempest asked.

"She showed me her fangs and she stabbed herself in the hand with our gate. I watched her hand close up in front of my own eyes…" Sister Grace answered.

All kinds of thoughts raced through her mind. It all seemed to finally make perfect since. Her red eyes, her hair, the reason she couldn't be in the sun more than three hours… "Vampires… why would my grandfather want me dead?" Tempest asked thinking.

"In a book we have on vampires, it is said that vampires aren't suppose to mate with… their food. That its against their rules… There is no talk of a child ever being born with that kind of pairing." Sister Grace answered.

"So because of me being half human, he wanted me dead…" Tempest said, taking everything in.

At that moment another nun opened the door to the rose garden. "sister Grace, a young woman named Krystal, is here looking for Tempest." The nun said.

Sister Grace looked at Tempest. "She can come in." Tempest said with a weak smile. The other nun went to get her.

Krystal came in. "Why didn't you wake me Temp?" Krystal asked, sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry Krystal, but I just felt I had to do this on my own…" Tempest responded.

"Tempest, just remember one thing. Just because you now know who your family are, doesn't mean you'll become them." Sister Grace told her as she left the rose garden…

"So you know what she kept from you now?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah and I wish I didn't know…" Tempest answered, starting to cry.

"Come here. It can't be that bad… it's not like your family is the mob or something…" Krystal said, trying to comfort her. Tempest cried louder… "Okay maybe it is bad… But you aren't your family, you're your own person Temp."

"I know…" Tempest said, calming down.

"Come on, I got an idea…" Krystal said, leading the way out of the rose garden and the church itself…

Tempest kept playing the events of the night she was born over and over in her mind until she got a headache. Tempest wasn't even playing attention to where Krystal was leading her to.

It wasn't until she started getting a headache that she even looked around her. When she did, she knew exactly where she was…

Tempest was at their gangs party house in the middle of the woods, between Redwood and Reymondville. The house belongs to the only guy in the gang, Krystals boyfriend, Keith, who is older and rich.

Keith is the one always supplying the beer at every bonfire. He's tall, black hair, blue eyes, with his tongue, lip, nipples, and bellybutton pierced. He never has a shirt on for two long.

There's only two others in the gang, Sabrina and Kansas. Sabrina has golden hair and blue eyes with her nose and under her bottom lip pierced. Kansas is Krystal's cousin, which she and Krystal are black. She has black hair and blue green eyes. The only piercing Kansas has is her tongue and ears…


	2. Another World!

Chapter 2: Another world!

Krystal took Tempest up to the front door of Keith's Chinese styled house. When Krystal rang the door bell 'Call of the Zombie' played instead of the traditional 'Ding Dong'

Moments later Keith opened the door. "Krystal, Tempest! Well come in, come on." Keith greeted, opening the door more so they could walk in.

As soon as they were in, Keith kissed Krystal. "So what brings you here so early?"

"Well we just came back from Reymondville so I figured we'd just go ahead and come here." Krystal answered.

"Of course you guys can come here early, you know that. Congrats on turning 18 Tempest! This party tonight is all for you." Keith said before kissing Tempest's hand.

"thanks Keith. After the day that I have had, I need a night of drinking and having fun." Tempest responded, still with her headache.

It wasn't until around 3 o'clock that Keith ordered pizza… He's not a very good cook.

While waiting for the pizza, Tempest finally told Krystal and Keith what sister Grace had told her….

"No wonder you were crying…" Krystal responded.

The door bell rang and Krystal went to get the pizza, since Keith was talking to Tempest at the time…

"So vampires are for real… Finally all my questions have been answered… The nun was right though Tempest, you aren't like them." Keith spoke, trying to comfort Tempest.

Tempest had never told Krystal this, but she kind of had a crush on Keith for a while now, but never said anything for fear of hurting Krystal…

After they finished their pizza, it was starting to get dark outside, which meant Kansas and Sabrina would be showing up soon.

"Is it possible not to tell them about what happened earlier today." Tempest spoke.

"Well of course Tempest, its you choice who to tell and who not to." Keith answered.

1"Thank you Keith, you have always been nice to me, even before you started dating Krystal." Tempest responded, with tears in her eyes.

You've always been like a little sister to me and that's mainly because you put me in mind of myself so much." Keith responded back, also with tears in his eyes.

"Try not to worry Temp, by the time we get some beers in you, you will feel a lot better." Krystal said.

At that time Keith's doorbell went off once again. "And I believe that's them." Krystal said with a smile. She went to answer the door.

When Krystal opened the door, there was Kansas and Sabrina. "Lets get this birthday bash underway!" Kansas yelled, grabbing a hold of Sabrina's hand and rushing through he door almost running over Krystal.

"Kansas, you're already drunk?" Keith asked, stopping her.

"Yeah, so?" Kansas said, turning towards Sabrina and giving her a kiss. Yes, they are together, get over it.

Keith shook his head at her. "Well then, lets party!" At that everyone went outside to the back, where Keith had everything ready.

"I'll start the bonfire." Tempest announced, heading for the bonfire, before being stopped.

"Oh no you don't. This party is for you, here take this beer and have fun. I'll start the fire, dumping." Kansas spoke, handing her the beer.

"Right…" Tempest responded, backing off before Kansas tried to get her to have threesome with her and Sabrina. Now don't get her wrong, she's okay with them being together, but that doesn't mean she wants to join in.

The party was going pretty good so far. Sabrina and Kansas had already made out at least five times and like clock work, Keith's shirt was off… Out of everything Krystal does, there has always only been one thing about her that bugged Tempest. Whenever Krystal got drunk, she got horny…

Once Krystal started dry humping Keith's leg, Tempest decided it was time to take a little walk alone.

While Tempest was gone, a stranger came up to the others. This stranger had very long brown hair and piercing red, glowing eyes… But the first thing any of them noticed was he sword, which was so big and sharp. Keith got Krystal off his leg as he walked up to the guy… "You're a vampire, aren't you?" Keith asked.

"I smell the half-breed, where is she?" The stranger asked, showing no emotion.

"Are you talking about Tempest?" Krystal asked, to Keith's disappointment. Is she wasn't drunk, she wouldn't have said her name…

"If this Tempest is a half vampire, then yes I am." The stranger answered, again with no emotion.

"Answer this, are you going to hurt or kill her?" Keith asked.

"No, I have been sent to her by her aunt, my teacher, to protect her from harm." The stranger answered, once again with no emotion at all, as he lowered and put away his sword.

At that moment Tempest felt something odd as she made her way back to the others… That's when she noticed the stranger with red eyes.

"So you are Tempest, the daughter of the man who saved my life." The vampire spoke with sadness in his eyes.

"What do you want with me?" Tempest asked, scared out of her mind.

"Just me knowing you are alive, condems me to death. I have promised your aunt that I would protect you at all costs." The vampire answered with no emotion.

"My aunt… She's the one who killed my parents! Why does she want to keep me safe for? Oh let me guess, to save her own ass right?" Tempest responded.

The vampire walked closer to her until he could touch her. "I volunteered to protect you. I owed your father, and your aunt taught me everything I know, so watch what you say to me, little one. Yes, she killed your parents, but it was her or them. If she didn't kill them, her father would have killed her…" The vampire explained, grabbing her arm and bringing her closer still. That close up she could see how she upset him.

"Woah! I don't care who the fuck you are! No one grabs anyone like that around me!" Keith yelled, running over to them and moving her out of the way.

"Big mistake." The vampire said, grabbing a hold of Keith and throwing him across the yard with a growl.

"Keith! Don't hurt them, please!" Tempest said getting in front of him.

The vampire seemed to calm down. "I won't as long as you come with me and leave this town and life forever." The vampire said, with no emotion now again.

"…Forever… I can't do that. My friends and family are here. Why do I have to leave everything I ever known?" Tempest asked.

"Because of the prophecy: 'a half vampire, age 18, will change the life's of all immortals forever…'" The vampire answered.

"What if I chose not to?" Tempest asked.

"There are other looking for you, but unlike me they want to kill you." The vampire answered, no emotion.

"So if I don't leave with you tonight, I'll be dead." Tempest spoke.

"By tomorrow… They sent me ahead to look for you without drawing attention." The vampire explained, matter of factly.

"…I'll go… but I want to say goodbye to my parents first." Tempest agreed.

"I'm sorry little one, but we don't have that much time ahead of them." The vampire spoke, looking truly sorry.

"…So I can't explain why I won't be here?" Tempest asked. The vampire shook his head no.

"I'll tell them Temp. Go and when it's all over we'll be waiting to throw you another party." Krystal said, hugging her and crying at the same time.

After Krystal let go, Tempest smiled sadly and turned to the vampire. "What's your name?"

"Jacques Dubrinsky." Jacques answered…

As that was said, Jacques showed Tempest which way to go.

"During our journey I'll be teaching you how to fight, and win…" Jacques said before they were out of hearing range.


	3. Questions

Chapter 3: "Questions"

That night they headed toward the eastern part of the county

"May I ask where the hell we are going?" Tempest asked.

"Mistress Desari told me of a man who lives on the most eastern part of the world. He's the one who holds the key, she said." Jacques answered, walking a head at a faster pace than Tempest in the dark.

"The key?… Will you please slow down, I can hardly see?" Tempest said in frustration from tripping over stuff in the dark.

Without warning, Jacques stopped right in his tracks, causing Tempest to walk right into him.

"She doesn't know what the key is. Your father told her of this man… With enough practice you'll be able to see in the dark a good as a cat or a dog." Jacques spoke without moving or showing any emotion at all.

Once he was done talking he started walking again, but this time at a slower pace so she could keep up…

Tempest was starting to get really tired but was not about to admit it. She just kept on going. She looked up to see the sky getting lighter, which meant it was at least 6 in the morning.

Jacques stopped again but Tempest saw him stop, so she stopped as well.

"The sun will be up soon. We need to find a place to rest. The other's can not travel in the light, neither can I. Stay here, I'll find a cave." Jacques said before walking into the woods and out of sight.

Once Jacques was out of sight, Tempest sat down onto the ground and took off her shoes to rub her aching feet.

Tempest feet hurt so much that they were vibrating. "Why did I have to walk 6 plus miles before he showed up? I might have been fine if I didn't do that…" Tempest said to herself, still rubbing her feet.

Tempest heard movement in the woods coming towards her so she quickly put on her shoes and stood up because if it was him, she wasn't going to show weakness, but if it was someone or something else she might have to run for it.

Tempest stood there ready to run when a deer came out of the woods.

She was very amazed when the deer walked right up to her and rubbed up against her. Tempest started petting it when Jacques came back into view.

"You never had a wild animal do that before, have you?… Its because of the animal in you, the vampire." Jacques said walking straight up to the deer and petting it as well.

With Jacques that close to her she noticed a little blood on his lips. 'He left to drink blood from something so I couldn't see… What animal did he just kill? I didn't even hear a scream or holler from anything… I'm hungry again… Can I live on blood?…' Tempest thought of all of this stuff not even noticing that the deer had already left and Jacques was staring right at her…

When Tempest finally noticed him staring at her, she blushed and looked down. "What were you thinking about? Whatever it was you were in deep thought." Jacques asked.

Tempest looked up, still blushing and blinked. "Well… can I… *deep breath* Is it possible for me to live on… blood?… Even though I'm only half vampire?" Tempest asked.

Jacques licked off the blood from his lip very slowly, which made Tempest blush again and look down. "Does blood scare you or are you hungry?" Jacques asked.

"Kind of both…" Tempest said blushing more if that was possible. She looked up to see him smiling, which makes a thought go through her mind… 'He looks good when he smiles. He should smile more…'

"Come with me. I have found a cave that will be just fine for us to sleep in. I hope you like rabbit, because that's what's waiting for you to cook and eat… And yes that's where the blood came from…" Jacques said as he turned and started to walk back into the woods which Tempest followed.

About a mile and a half into the woods they came to a clearing and there was a small cave off to the left.

As they walked up to the cave, Jacques had stopped again. "You need a sword."

Tempest just looked at him. "A sword?… I know how to fight but I've never used a weapon before…" Tempest answered.

"Not using a weapon will get you killed. Vampires don't play fair." Jacques said as he went into the cave, leaving Tempest outside thinking of what he just said… Tempest finally just gave up and went into the cave…

Inside the cave, Jacques already had a fire going and he was cooking the rabbit.

Jacques smiled to himself. "It's not big but it should be enough for you." Jacques said turning the rabbit on the fire.

Tempest sat down on the other side of the fire, watching Jacques cooking. "Can you eat? Or is it just blood?" Tempest asked.

"I can if I want but it's not needed. Vampire's only need blood to live. I myself have never drank human blood, it's too much of a hassle dealing with food that talks…" Jacques answered.

Jacques sat there and quietly watched Tempest eat.

"When it's dark again, we can stop at the next town. I know this vampire outcast that has weapons like you won't believe, we'll try you out on different kinds until we find one that fits you right." Jacques said as Tempest finished eating her rabbit.

"You should get some sleep, cause we will be up all night." Jacques spoke.

"What about you, don't you sleep?" Tempest asked.

"I will sleep the human sleep, not the vampire sleep. I've learned that you are safer that way." Jacques answered.

"What does that mean?" Tempest asked, lying down.

"I will sleep as you do. A vampire sleep is where we shut down our bodies and we are lifeless. We are very unsafe that way and only sleep as such when we have a safeguard." Jacques explained.

Tempest would have asked more questions but she was too tired to.

~That evening~

When she woke up, she noticed it was still light out, but close to night fall. It must have been around 7 or so… Jacques looked like he was asleep so she got up and walked outside. 'No way a vampire can come out in the light…' Tempest thought as she walked to a tree in the middle of the clearing.

"I could run… but would these 'others' find me?… What am I thinking about? If he could find me, so can they… right?" Tempest spoke to herself as she sat down at the base of the tree. She looked up and saw a little black bird. For some reason that made her feel happy and calm, the best she felt since this all started, so she smiled up at it, just sitting there enjoying the little bit of sun for a good bit…

As the sun was setting Jacques woke up to notice that Tempest was no longer in the cave. 'How'd she break the safeguards without me knowing' He thought to himself as he scanned the area to sense her just outside, alone with a bird… a normal bird.

As Jacques looked out, low and behold, there was Tempest sitting under a tree and watching a little black bird.

"Are you ready to go?" Jacques asked.

Tempest blinked a couple of times and moved her gaze from the bird to him. "Yeah sure…" Tempest said getting up and walking to him.

"You've been up for a while… Why didn't you run?" Jacques asked.

Tempest smiled slightly. "If you can find me so can whoever is coming for me, I'm safer with you."

Jacques turned and started walking towards the hills as the sun finished setting, Tempest quietly followed.

When it was completely dark they were well on their way. Tempest, with having time to rest her feet and get food and sleep, not to mention she wasn't somewhat drunk now, could easily keep up with Jacques, who was walking fast again. One of his steps equaled to two or three from her…

About half way through the night they were finally starting to see signs of life, well sort of…

Old, almost rundown building and old rundown cars here and there flanked the area… "He should be the only one here." Jacques spoke looking around. That's when Jacques stopped dead in his tracks. "Don't move."

Tempest looked around her very slowly but couldn't see anything around, but of course it was very dark now. That's when she heard it…'Is that a dog I hear?… is it a big dog?'

It happened like a flash… A wolf jumped at Jacques and Jacques just slapped it right in the mouth in mid jump. The wolf went falling about 5 feet away, hollering out. She thought it was over but the wolf charged again, this time for her…

The next thing she knew she was grabbed and jumping backwards with her back parallel with the ground, flipping onto a car. The wolf seemed as surprised as she was. When she looked to see who her saver was, she found it to be Jacques, who was still holding her and starring down the wolf, who gave up after a while. That's when Jacques let go of her and she was on top of the car…

Jacques waited a while then jumped off the car, making n noise. Tempest didn't know what to do so she stayed still as Jacques looked in every direction.

After sometime he turned and grabbed her by the waist with both hand and lifted her off of the car. Tempest put her hands on his shoulders for support as he did, all the while blushing at how much stronger he was and being so understanding.

Once he had her back on solid ground, he couldn't help but smile when he noticed her blushing. 'What was happening to him? How could a half breed make him smile so much? He never smiles, not like this anyways…'


	4. More than Vampires out there

Chapter 4: "More than vampires out there"

"Are you okay?" Jacques asked, still with his smile.

Tempest blushed. "Yeah…" Tempest answered, her head looking towards the ground, trying to hide her blushing.

"Damn him! On of these nights I'm going to kill that wolf of his!" Jacques spoke, pissed off.

"Wait, you know that wolf?" Tempest asked, finally looking up at him with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah his name is Julius, the wolf I mean. The guys name is Julian. Yeah I know the wolf has a better name." Jacques explained.

"Watch it Jacques, my mother gave me that name." Said a man with green and orange hair. Tempest saw that he had red eyes…

"Julian, this is Tempest, Darius's daughter." Jacques introduced.

At the name Darius, the mans eyes got big. "…Desari's niece… Dear child, your father was my best friend…" Julian spoke, walking up to her with now that same wolf at his side, calm as can be.

Once in front of her, Julian grabbed her hand and kissed it. This made Tempest blush. "How can I help my best friend's daughter?" Julian asked, looking into her eyes.

"We need weapons and opponents." Jacques answered.

Julian glanced at Jacques. "You came to the right vampire." Julian answered, walking the way he came. "Well are you two coming or not?" Julian asked, not stopping or looking back… they followed.

After following him for a minute or two they came up to an old cell looking building.

"I don't have that many left, so just try not to kill them okay." Julian spoke, stopping in front of the building.

"Why so few?" Jacques asked.

"Our so called master has been killing them off lately. They went into hiding…" Julian answered.

"I see." Jacques responded.

"Well first off, the weapons! What kind do you need?" Julian asked, turning around with a smile on his face.

"Anything with silver really." Jacques answered with a blank expression on his face.

'Great now he's back to the way he was when we first met.' Tempest thought to herself, being sarcastic.

"Jacques, don't be stupid." Julian responded, losing his smile.

"I am afraid I have no choice now. It's kill or be killed…" Jacques answered.

Julian's face went from serious to sad in a heart beat. "I might be an outcast Jac, but that doesn't mean I'm not still responsible for you. You've become a son to me." Julian said, walking up to him.

"I know. I'll be careful." Jacques responded.

Before Tempest's eyes, Julian gave Jacques a big hug and if that wasn't weird enough, Jacques hugged back, smiling. 'Vampires hugging?'

Julian chuckled a little once they stopped hugging. "Speaking of family… How are your sisters and brother?" Julian asked.

Jenae's still rebellious as ever. Sarantha's got a two year old boy now, and Nicolae, well… He just told us not too long ago that he's gay, and in love with a guy. I asked who and he dropped the subject though." Jacques answered.

"Hmm… Maybe the guy is someone you don't like? Or maybe even the guy hasn't come out yet? The question is though, how do you feel about your little brother being gay?" Julian asked.

"I'm okay with it I guess. Of course as long as he's happy, that's all I want for any of them really." Jacques answered.

"I know what you mean. The blond and short haired girls you saw the night we meant, they're together… I'm completely fine with it, just as long as they don't keep asking me to join in a threesome." Tempest spoke.

Julian and Jacques just looked at her, which made her feel really stupid now.

Julian smiled at her. "You know Jacques, I like her, and she's got the right mindset about people." Julian spoke, smiling even more at him before turning and walking to the door.

Julian took out some keys from his right pocket and took the only silver one in his fingers. When he unlocked and opened the door, he spoke. "Follow me Tempest. If you want to stay alive, stay close and no matter what you hear, don't go wondering off."

Tempest looked from Julian to Jacques very nervously. "Stay close to me and nothing will harm you, I give you my word." Jacques answered her unspoken question.

"Sire reasoning…" Julian said inside the building.

Tempest saw Jacques blush. "Do you blame me Julian?"

Julian laughed. "No, no… I completely understand."

Tempest gave Jacques a questioning look again. "Don't worry, just a joke between us. Its nothing to worry about, now let's keep up with Julian." Jacques answered putting his hand on her back, leading the way in, closing and locking the door behind them.

"I believe they are asleep. They can't turn back because of the lab experiments which makes them very dangerous." Julian said, looking back, nodding and then walking again.

"What are they?" Tempest asked.

"Lycons. You might know them as werewolves." Jacques answered.

Inside the building was quiet, almost too quiet… "The weapons are just down this hall." Julian informed.

That's when Tempest started to hear whimpering to her right. When she looked she saw glowing green eyes staring back at her in the distance.

She must have stopped without knowing because Jacques had put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't stop moving and don't stare at them." Jacques ordered.

At the end of the hall there was a door. When Julian opened the door, she saw what Jacques meant when he said Julian had a lot of weapons.

Every kind of weapon you could ever think of all filled a 3 x 50 sq. ft. room. Swords of all different sizes from just as big as you hand to long as someone being 5'2". Axes, long death spear things, to even guns.

The only thing Tempest could do was look at them with her mouth wide opened and her eyes as big as silver pieces.

At seeing Tempest's reaction, all Julian and Jacques could do is grin and chuckle a little bit at her. Neither of them found the weapon room that fascinating because that have seen bigger and grander, but Tempest was impressed nun the less…

"Well for you Tempest, pick whatever and how many catches your eyes." Julian said, showing her into the weapon room.

Tempest started looking around until she came across a very weird sword-dagger thing. It was as big as a normal sword but it had two ends as a normal sword but it had two ends with a handle in the middle of the thing. "What's it called?" Tempest asked, pointing at it.

"What do you think it's called?" Julian asked back.

"I don't know… um I guess a two ended sword?" Tempest asked.

Julian smiled at her again. "That's exactly what it's called me dear."

"So is that the weapon you want to try?" Jacques asked.

"You know you can have more than one my dear. It's the least I can do. Most of these were your fathers." Julian told her.

"Really…" Tempest said, picking up the two ended sword. "Not this one… It's too weird to hold and I'm afraid of hurting myself." Tempest said, putting it back down very carefully.

Tempest kept looking around when she saw a box. The box was silver in color with a 'D' on the top. When she picked it up she found it was kind of heavy.

"Open it." Julian said with a smirk.

Tempest opened it to find throwing stars. She picked one up to find that she liked the feel. "Can I have these?" Tempest asked.

"Of course. Funny that you picked those." Julian said walking up to her and closing the box to show her the 'D' on top. D for Darius." Julian finished, putting the box back into her hands.

"I'll take them, and that sword there. It was his as well, wasn't it?" Tempest asked, pointing to a sword engraved with a 'D'.

"Why yes it is. You've seen it before, the night you was born. After what happened, Desari gave me Darius's sword and throwing stars. They've been in here since then." Julian said, picking up the sword and handing it to her.

"She gave you his sword and throwing stars, why?" Tempest asked.

"Please understand that she had no choice. It was kill them or have their own father kill her and still kill them. She said at least she was able to save you… She blames herself so much. I haven't seen her even smile after that night. She left shortly after." Julian answered, very seriously and with a hint of sadness.

"We should start the training Julian." Jacques said.

With that they headed out of the room into the hall and out the front door towards the only house. Inside the house they headed towards the basement without a word.

Once in the basement, Tempest found that it was a training room. "Tempest its time to teach you how to fight…" Jacques said handing her the box of throwing stars…


	5. Learning how to fight

Chapter 5: "Learning how to fight"

"Julian can you bring out some non-moving targets?" Jacques asked.

"Yeah sure." Julian answered, pushing a button, making some dummies come out from the far wall, full in length dummies.

"To start you out Tempest, I'll teach you how to use the throwing stars, then the sword. The last thing will be using gun since I believe it will be the easiest. Now don't worry right now where you hit them, that can come later. Right now just hit them." Jacques said, taking one of the throwing stars, putting a tip of it between his middle and index fingers. With a fast moving of his wrist, the throwing star left his fingers and hit one of the dummies between the eyes.

Tempest faced the dummies and took a deep breath, taking a star between her fingers like Jacques did. The throwing star went flying towards one of the dummies and hit it in the head, but all it did was fall back down to the ground.

"That's okay, you just need to put more power behind it. You're a good shot though." Julian spoke.

"Tell me Tempest, have you ever played sports?" Jacques asked.

Tempest turned to look at them. "Basket ball. I'm pretty good at it."

"Think about basketball when throwing them, but picture the basket far away." Jacques suggested.

Tempest turned back to the dummies with another throwing star in her hand.

This time instead of doing as Jacques said to, she asked her father for help within herself.

With that done, she opened her eye which she didn't remember closing and took another deep breath. She threw the throwing star again and this time half of it was buried into the dummies forehead.

"That was extremely good! You most really be good at basketball." Julian said with happiness.

"Well actually I wasn't thinking about basketball." Tempest announced.

"If you wasn't thinking about that, then what were you?" Jacques asked.

"Well I was asked for help really. Help from, my father." Tempest answered.

Julian walked up to Tempest and hugged her, which weirded her out. "You are your father inside and out." Julian said, releasing her with a smile on his face and water in his eyes.

At the sight, Tempest couldn't help but smile back. 'Julian and my father must have been like brothers, just like me and Krystal.' Tempest thought to herself.

"Darius always believed that spirits were with him and helping him." Julian explained.

"Well now that I know that such things as vampires and Lycons exist, why not spirits?" Tempest said with a smile.

"Well now that you have the throwing stars figured out a little, it's time to learn the art of swords. Later dodging. Jacques will show you the basic moves first." Julian said handing Tempest her father's sword and smiling again.

'Why does he always smile? He always seems to be happy. That's fine… I have decided that I like you Julian and that you are a good guy.' Tempest thought to herself.

Tempest was too involved into her own thoughts that she didn't see Jacques grab his own sword, or heard his talking to her…

"…Are you listening Tempest? Tempest?…" Jacques asked as he walked up to her.

What brought her back to reality was Jacques's hand on her shoulder. She blinked and blushed when she saw him starring down at her with what looked like worry in his deep red eyes.

"Sorry… I was… never mind." Tempest said, bowing her head, being to embarrassed to look into those deep red eyes of his…

"Tempest, I promise I'll let you and Julian talk about Darius for as long as you want but right now it's very important that you at least learn the basics." Jacques said with his hand still on her shoulder.

"Oh that's not what I was think about. I just decided to myself that I like Julian, he's nice." Tempest whispered. Jacques smiled at her.

"Well then that's good." Julian responded from across the room. Tempest blushed and turned to look at him. "…Vampires have very good hearing. I wasn't trying to listen in, its just hard not to."

" Well with all that out of the way, can I please teach her the basics of sword fighting?" Jacques asked no-one in particular.

"ha ha. Okay Jac." Julian laughed, shaking his head.

"Julian don't call me Jac, I hat that." Jacques demanded.

"Oops, sorry Jac, old habit die hard." Julian said, smiling the whole time.

"Sure you are… Just don't do it anymore okay." Jacques said, not believing him in the least. :Okay Tempest, hold your sword like this in front of you. This is called a protecting stance. You use this to protect yourself from on coming attacks, but it no use without it, you could die." Jacques explained, getting into the position.

It went on like that for about three hours with some attacks to see how she could handle them…

"Very good, so we'll call it quits for today." Jacques told her as he put up his sword on a table in the room. Tempest also put her sword on the table next to his.

"If you want to talk, we can do it later. Right now you should eat and get some sleep." Julian said in the doorway of the training room after they already walked out of it.

"You mean you'll really tell me about my father?" Tempest asked.

Julian leaned her right shoulder on the door from and smiled. "Of course I will Tempest."

Jacques placed his hand on her shoulder, which got her to look at him. "Come I'll show you where the kitchen is so we can get you some food."

"Okay." Tempest responded.

They went upstairs and turned to the right, that was the kitchen. Now this wasn't any normal kitchen. This kitchen looked like a chefs kitchen, an Italian chefs kitchen. "Wow…" was the only thing Tempest could think to say.

"Julian is originally from Italy. Even though he doesn't need to eat, he still does cause he loves to cook." Jacques explained.

"Yeah I can't help it, force of habit you know." Julian responded from behind. Tempest jumped not knowing Julian was around. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I forgot you can't since me like Jac here can."

"That's okay." Tempest answered.

"Well how about I make you something? What do you like to eat? Name it and I bet I can make it." Julian asked.

"Well how about something fast?" Tempest asked.

"Okay lets see…" Julian said looking around to see what he had. "Well I can make some chicken rice and hamburger pies."

"I love chicken rice! But what's hamburger pie?" Tempest asked.

"It's hamburgers wrapped in pie crust. It's really good." Julian answered.

"Okay then." Tempest decided.

"Good. It was your father's favorite… And your aunts." Julian spoke, grabbing the ingredients.

Tempest didn't know what to do, Julian was making way too much for her.

"It's done! Go on, sit down. I'll fix your plate." Julian said, pointing towards the kitchen table.

Tempest sat down when Julian brought the food over. He put one plate in front of her and then two others side of her. Julian took the seat to her left. "Jacques sit and eat or I'll tell embarrassing stories." Julian commanded with a smile.

Tempest looked at Jacques in amazement as he sat down and took a spoonful of rice in his mouth. Without a word or even looking at the others. She looked over to Julian, who smiled a 'I can get him to do anything' smile. She smiled back and took a bit of hamburger pie…

"Oh my GOD this is good!" Tempest said, loving the taste.

"Thank you. I was hoping that I didn't lose my touch." Julian thanked her for her approver.

Jacques didn't eat much but it was enough to satisfy Julian. Tempest on the other hand pigged herself out! Julian had ate his fair share as well.

After they were all done, Julian grabbed the dishes and started cleaning them. "Here I'll help you with those, you've already did a lot for me." Tempest said walking to the sink.

"No, no Tempest. You are my guess and a prin-. You are Darius's child, let me do the dishes okay. Here just go back to Jacques, he'll show you to one of the guess rooms so you can sleep." Julian said, showing her out of the kitchen.

Tempest stared at him. "what was you gonna say? What am I?"

"Might as well tell her, she's going to find out one way or the other." Jacques said from the table.

"Fine. Tempest you are a princess. Darius was the future king so that makes you first in line for the thrown." Julian answered.

"Wow…" Tempest responded.

"Come on Tempest, you need your rest." Jacques said getting up from the table and walking to her.

Tempest looked at Julian. "Go on, you need to sleep. We will talk later." Julian reassured her.

Tempest smiled at him and nodded. She was tired, that was for sure… and a good sleep on a nice comfy bed is just what she needed…


	6. To Remember

Chapter 6: "To Remember"

Jacques took her up a flight of stairs and to the right. Even with the lights on in the hallway, it was very dark…

He stopped at the first door to their right and opened the door. "This is your room."

When Tempest stepped inside, it was even more darker until the light came on. When she turned to say goodnight, she found Jacques in her room… 'Why is he in here?' She couldn't help but to think.

Jacques just stared at her for the longest time, showing no emotion. It was starting to get her really nervous. 'Why the HELL is he starring at me for!'

Jacques finally blinked when he realized he was starring. "Well you get some rest Tempest." He smiled at her and closed the door as he left the room.

"That was weird." Tempest whispered, kind of hoping he heard so he'd stop being so weird but also not wanting him to know that's what she wanted.

Once Tempest finally calmed down enough, she decided to go to bed… "What I really need is a nice bath but I'll take that when I wake up."

When she got to the bed, she sat down and took off her boots and leg-stockings. She stood up and took off her skirt and skirt thing. Before crawling into bed though, she took off her cuff bracelets, arm sleeve, necklace and nose chain. She pulled the covers over her, only wearing her shirt and underwear…

As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out. What she didn't know was Jacques was sitting in front of her door, taking watch or at least that's what he would admit it was…

_She had a dream_

She was in Julian's kitchen, sitting at the table with a bowl of rice. While she was eating, Jacques came in from the other side.

When he came in, they smiled at each other. "Julian said that we can have this house to ourselves all night."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tempest asked.

Jacques smiled more and walked up to her. "It means this." He said as he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Tempest woke up in a flash and looked around her. "Holy shit that was weird. Why would I dream that?" she asked out loud.

She got out of bed and opened the only window in the room to find it was sunset already… "Well time to find a bathroom for a shower." She grabbed her closes, got dressed a little, and opened the door.

When she opened the door, she found a sleeping Jacques on the floor. She smiled. She walked farther down the hall, opening doors along the way until she found the bathroom.

Just before she walked in Julian came up. "Oh Tempest, are you going to take a shower?"

"Yes, if that's okay." Tempest answered.

"Of course. There's a robe in there. Once you take your closes off put it on and hand me your closes." Julian explained.

"Oh you don't have to." She responded.

"I know. I want to." Julian answered.

"Well okay then." Tempest said smiling and closing the door. Inside the bathroom was like any normal bathroom with a glass shower door. The décor was in blue, grey and white.

Tempest quickly changed and had the robe on when she reopened the door. There was Julian with a laundry basket. Tempest laid her closes into it and smiled. "thanks for all of this, really."

"It's no problem. It's nice to have company again, I missed it. Plus I worry about Jacques when I don't see him in a while." Julian answered smiling back at her and turning, walking down the hall. When she closed the door she noted that Jacques wasn't asleep by the bedroom door anymore… 'Julian most have waken him…'

Once she was done taking her shower she put the robe back on and opened the door to find her now clean closes in front of the door. She smiled, picking up her closes and closing the bathroom door again.

Once she was completely dressed and found a brush to brush her hair, she walked out of the bathroom heading for her room.

She went into the bedroom to get her boots and jewelry to find Jacques in there. "Oh I just came in to get my stuff." He was at the window, looking out as she walked to the bed and put on her boots and jewelry.

"Tempest are you afraid of me?" Jacques asked, still looking out the window.

"Well yeah kind of. I mean you hardly talk and when you do it's in a commanding tone. Also you hardly smile but when you do it's as if forced." Tempest explained.

"I'm sorry for all of that it's just I don't know how to act around you… I very ever smile anymore really. That's one of the drawbacks to being immortal, you get tired of life sometimes…" Jacques explained.

"Julian still smiles, why can't you?" Tempest asked back, sitting at the foot of the bed now.

Jacques sighed. "Julian has a happy personality unlike me… I had to grow up really fast for my brother and sisters. Not to mention Julian is in love."

"With my aunt, right?" tempest asked.

"Yes." Jacques answered.

She smiled at him and walked up to him. Jacques turned to look at her. "I think I know what you need to smile again." She hugged him in a bear hug, her whole body against his."

Jacques blinked in surprise then smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks. I guess I did need that." They both closed their eyes…

'Damn it fells so right when I hug him and he smells good too…' Tempest thought to herself.

After a while they finally broke a part. "We better go find Julian before he comes looking for us. Besides I know you have questions for him." Tempest nodded and with that they both walked out without a word.

They found Julian outside in the back. It looked like it was about to rain. Jacques seemed to tense up when they got closer to Julian for some odd reason.

"I'm ready to answer your questions now Tempest. Jacques calm down, no-one would come here, no-one knows it exists." Julian said not even turning to look at them.

"You want to start your answers here?" Jacques asked.

"Yes. I can't think of a better place to start." Julian answered, finally turning around with a sad smile. Tempest was confused now…

When Julian moved out of the way Tempest was shocked. The backyard was a cemetery?

"This is only known by myself, Jacques, his brother and sisters, your aunt, and now you. It's a place to remember, to never forget… I would have one for your mother but I don't know what she looked like. They were on the run." Julian explained, nodding to Jacques.

Jacques took Tempest by the arm to a statue of a beautiful woman in a long grand dress and long hair. "This was your grandmother."

Below the statue it read… 'Queen Victoria beloved mother and queen 1709-1991'. It started to sprinkle now…

"She died the year I was born?" Tempest asked.

"Yes. Right after your parents. She confronted her husband and he punished her for trying to kill him. She suffered for it… Are you sure you want to know?" Julian explained then asked.

Tempest nodded yes.

"After she tried to kill him he had her sent to a special chamber… she was burned alive by the sun…" Julian explained.

"that is why your aunt is afraid to disobey him. If he can do that to his wife, what would he do to her?" Jacques explained also.

Julian turned her around to another statue. This statue was of a man with a very long jacket on… she looked at the writing. 'Prince Darius beloved brother father and friend, died as a brave warrior 1804-1991'.

"So… this is what you looked like…" Tempest spoke, tearing up. She noticed she had his nose.

"He was a great vampire and teacher…" Jacques spoke.

Tempest looked to the right. She saw a statue of a man and woman. "Who are they?"

Julian and Jacques looked over. "My parents." Jacques answered. It read 'Perseus and Andromeda Dubrinsky'

"Tempest, lets go inside before you catch a cold please." Julian said, putting his hands on her shoulders and steering her towards the house, Jacques close behind…


	7. Two weeks in

Chapter 7: "Two weeks in"

It was two weeks later before Tempest knew it… She had trained a lot in that time.

_That evening in the kitchen_

"Well you two can do whatever. I'm sorry Tempest but your questions will still have to wait, this cannot. Jacques I'll be back just before sunrise, don't leave the house okay." Julian told them.

"Why can't we leave the house?" Tempest asked.

"The Lycons are out tonight, it's a full moon." Julian answered.

Wait, her and Jacques are going to have the house to ourselves? Holy shit! Just like her dream! Tempest started to panic.

"We can do some training if you want to? You're already pretty good, but with training you could get even better." Jacques spoke.

"You know what, training sounds like a good idea. I will need to be basically perfect at fighting to even have a chance." Tempest spoke, trying to keep her dream from coming true. Wait, where is Julian going?

"Well I'm going to go now, remember to NOT leave the house! Especially since they are looking for you two." Julian demanded.

"Okay okay. I promise neither of us will step one foot out of the house. Speaking about 'them', you be careful too." Jacques said, smiling at Julian.

Julian smiled back. "I don't know what she did to change you but I like it." Julian turned to look at Tempest. "Keep up the good work Tempest."

Tempest smiled at him. "Will do Julian, will do."

With that said, Julian turned around and left the kitchen, heading for the front door and walked outside into the full moon light.

Once Julian was out of earshot, Jacques turned to Tempest. "He left to hunt for food. He has blood here but he wants me to have it so I can't be seen."

"How'd you know I was going to ask where he was going?" Tempest asked.

"Why wouldn't you want to know? I figured most likely you'd want to know." Jacques answered.

"Oh…" Tempest said, feeling stupid. She started to blush when she realized that he was sitting really close to her.

"Are you feeling okay? You look a little red." Jacques asked, putting his right hand on Tempest's forehead and his left hand on the back of her neck. The only thing that sis was make her blush even more still. "Hmmm. You don't feel hot. Stay here, I'll see if Julian has any medicine, and yes, vampires can get colds too."

"…Okay…" Tempest answered.

Jacques smiled at her again and left the kitchen. At least she now had time to stop blushing! Relieved to have a moment alone to calm herself down.

Jacques came back into the kitchen with medicine. "Well all I could find was cough medicine so it's up to you."

Tempest thought for a second… "Nah. I'll take it when and if I start coughing."

He shrugged and looked at her again. "Well you're no longer red so I guess Julian won't kill me for letting you get sick."

He sat the medicine on the table and sat down, this time across from her. Thank god he sat there! She smiled at him.

After a while, Jacques broke the silence. "So if you go into your room, you will find a clean pair of closes that Julian should have left you." Jacques said as he got up and opened the fridge. From the fridge he brought out an bottle of blood. "What? A vampires got to eat." He spoke as he walked out of the kitchen.

She knew the drinking of blood wouldn't bug her but she still liked how he cared enough for what she thought of him. She decided to go and change…

When Tempest walked into her room, there on the bed was a pair of normal blue jeans and a blue top. Before she changed, she took off all of her jewelry and piercing, cause they'd only get in the way.

After she got dressed she went downstairs to find Jacques in only pants and shoes… Damn he's got a six pack! She tried not to show that she was blushing as she walked up to him. Jacques lead the way…

When they got into the training room, Jacques went to the middle of the room and turned around. "This time your target is me. To get you use to my fighting skills though, lets just try out hand-to-hand combat right now, okay."

Tempest looked at him. Her and him. Hand-to-hand! "Um sure, I guess." She answered, realizing she hadn't said anything yet…

He smiled and shook his head. "Calm down. I'll take it easy on you."

"Is it that obvious?" Tempest asked.

"Yeah it is." Jacques answered.

He waited a while for her to calm down a little… "Okay to start off I'll teach you the basic hits."

"Um… I kind of already know how to fight hand-to-hand." Tempest spoke.

Jacques raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh really? Exactly what can you do?"

"Well I've always won and I hardly ever get a scratch." Tempest answered, remembering back.

"Interesting, very interesting." Jacques responded in a teasing tone.

"You don't believe me, do you?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well not about the fighting but the winning… come on." He answered, amused by her attitude.

"Fine I guess I need to prove it then!" She responded by uncrossing her arms and getting into a fighting stance.

He put his hands up in a defensive manner. "I didn't mean to upset you by saying that."

Tempest smirked. "Too late. You better watch it, I'm pretty good at this…"

Jacques got into a fighting stance. "Fine, I will."


	8. What she didn't expect

Chapter 8: "What she didn't expect"

The first one to make a move was Tempest, who threw a right hook straight for Jacques' face.

Jacques was NOT expecting her to move so fast, so as a result, he got his dead on. He held his left cheek with a look of total shock.

Tempest smiled and bowed, as if she was being applauded.

"How the hell?" Jacques asked in shock.

"I told you I was good." She answered, pretty much enjoying his shock.

"Not just good, but also fast! I never seen a human move that fast." Jacques responded, popping his jaw. "Well okay then, lets get to the training. Okay, I'll be coming at you, try to get me down." Jacques spoke as he got back in his stance.

Jacques came at Tempest with a right punch, she ducked out of the way and swigged her left leg at his, pushing.

He stumbled but caught himself by putting his hands behind his head and jumping back up. She stood back and got ready for his next move.

It went on like that for most of the night, until she was finally tired… "I think we can stop now… I'm hungry, and thirsty." she spoke through her breaths.

Jacques was covered in sweat but still breathing normally. "I was wondering if I would have to stop this before you killed yourself, yes we can stop for tonight." Jacques walked to a door and opened it. Inside were towels, which he grabbed two before closing the door. "Here you go, you can go take a shower upstairs, I'll use the shower on the main floor." He threw a towel at her, who caught it, as he walked to the door, rubbing his towel over his chest…

She sat down on the floor, on her stomach, to cool off…

While she was lying down, the first thing that popped into her head was when he caught her arms and held them behind her as he put one of his arms around her neck. She wasn't sure but she thought that he smelled her hair then and grunted a little… Great now she was blushing!

Once she got her blushing under control, she got up off the floor and headed for the doors, she really needed another shower…

When she reached the first floor, she could just hear the shower… Naked Jacques… Tempest stop it! She hit herself in the head for drooling. Before she lost it, she went upstairs and grabbed her closes and went to take a nice COLD shower.

When she got out of the shower and dried, she looked in the mirror… Tempest stop getting so dumb stricken. Damn, you never acted this way with Keith, why is that? If it was a vampire thing, you would be acting this way over Julian too. Julian is more like a brother but Jacques,,, She finally gave up and got dressed and combed her hair up into her makeshift ponytail.

As she walked into the front room she ran into Jacques, literary.

When she ran into him, he fell and took her with him. Before she knew it, she was on top of him on the floor. She sat up and blushed. "Sorry…"

Jacques blinked a couple of times before smiling and blushing as well. She was surprised to find their hand's locked in the others… Then she felt something she really wasn't expecting… Jacques had his other hand on her butt!

Before she knew it, he kissed her. Tempest didn't know what to do. She just stayed perfectly still until she relaxed into it.

Jacques moved his tongue on Tempest's bottom lip, begging for interest.

She gasped when he pulled her down more, which he took as acceptance and shot his tongue into her mouth.

He explored her mouth with his tongue making the surprised Tempest moan and purr. He smiled at that reaction.

They stayed like that for I don't know how long, until they heard a cough behind them.

Tempest jumped off of Jacques and blushed even more to find that Julian was back. Jacques sat up very slowly. She was surprised to find him still blushing as well.

Julian had his hands on his hips. " I was wondering when you'd finally stop lying to yourself about your feelings for her…"

She blinked and looked from Julian to Jacques. Jacques was starring at Julian until he smiled as well. "It just kind of happened. Looks like I should stop thinking and just do more often…" Jacques said putting his hand on top of hers, making her look at him and blush more still.

"Well then, I guess you feel the same was by Tempest's look." Julian said smiling. Jacques blinked and looked at her, who was blushing a lot but still smiling. When she looked up at him, he smiled back and kissed her softly before looking back at Julian.

"If you ask me, I'd say Darius would be very happy right now." Julian said, smiling like always. "Man is this weird! I'll just be in the kitchen then…"

Once Julian left, Tempest spoke. "So… now what?…"

Jacques put his forehead against Tempest's. "I have no idea. I've never been in love before…"

Tempest started to tear up. "You love me?…"

"Of course I do. I can't seem to help it really. The moment I saw you, I knew you was my soul mate." Jacques answered.

Jacques looked at her, to see her about ready to cry. He whipped her tears away. "Hey don't cry."

She smiled and gave him a kiss, holding his face in her hands. "they're happy tears…"

In response, he brought her close into a hug, this time he was the one to moan…

Once they stopped kissing, all either of them could do was smile at each other.

After a while of just standing there and holding each other, Tempest's stomach growled which made her blush and him to chuckle. "Come on, I believe Julian is done with breakfast…" Jacques said, grabbing her hand and guiding her into the kitchen.

When they stepped into the kitchen, Julian was just finishing up with the food. Julian turned and smiled from ear to ear. "I was just about to yell for you. Sit down, it'll be done really soon."

When the food was done, Julian brought three plates to the table, full of bacon and scrambled eggs. Tempest licked her lips. "Mmm bacon…"

"Well dig in!" Julian said, happy with Tempest liking his food.

Tempest picked up her fork, about to eat when she sat it back down.

"What's wrong?" Jacques asked.

"Nothing it's just… This is going to sound weird but do you have ketchup?" Tempest asked.

Julian fell out of his chair laughing and Jacques raised one eyebrow. Tempest just sat there feeling stupid…

Once Julian stopped laughing he got off of the floor and grabbed the ketchup bottle. When he gave it to Tempest, he smiled. "Sorry for laughing but there are only two people I know of who ever ate scrambled eggs with ketchup. Those two were your father and your aunt. You are so much like Darius, it's funny really. It's like he's still here…" Julian said hugging Tempest.

"You miss him don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah… he was family to me… but so is Desari… What she did was wrong but as I said before, she really didn't have a choice." Julian said with a bittersweet smile.

She could see how much it hurt him to have his best friend be killed by the woman he loved… the rest of breakfast went without a word…

Once Julian was done with the dishes, he dried his hands and sighed. Julian turned and looked Tempest straight in the eye. "I'm now ready for your questions…"

Tempest didn't know where to start so she decided to ask the first question that popped into her mine… "Was he good?… I mean, did he kill anyone?"

"Yes, he was good. The only time he killed was when he or someone he loved lives were on the line." Julian answered.

"Tell me… what was he like?" Tempest asked, leaning into the table with her arms folded in front of her.

Julian smiled. "It's kind of hard to explain but he was always kind, and he never fought unless he couldn't stop it. *laugh* He loved to play pranks on others. He tortured the trainees all the time."

"I just have on more question for now. Is it possible to forgive my aunt for what she did? I want to know her but I'm not sure what I'll do." Tempest asked.

"Tempest I can't answer that for you, only you will know the answer… I have forgiven her and I'm sure Darius has two but she doesn't." Julian answered.

After a while in silence, Tempest yawned. Julian smiled again. "Tempest, go and get some rest. Besides I'd like to talk to Jacques alone."

She looked from Julian to Jacques. Jacques smiled and kissed Tempest's forehead. "Have a good sleep."

Tempest got up and walked out of the kitchen. She stopped but then went up the stairs. They would know if she was in hearing distance so she might as well get some sleep.


	9. Royalty

Chapter 9: "Royalty"

As Tempest got to the top of the stairs, she went the opposite way, opening doors until she ran into a room with no windows. As she walked in she turned on the light. The room was very plain, only a bed, dresser, and bedside table.

She was about to leave when she saw a picture. The picture was of her father and a black haired woman. Below the picture, it read Darius and Desari… "so this is my aunt?… You're the reason I never met my parents?" She said to the picture.

It was strange but seeing what her aunt looked like made her feel content…

"This is Desari's room, well it use to be anyways." Jacques said behind her. She jumped. "Sorry" Jacques hugged her from behind.

"Its okay, I was just not expecting you to be behind me." She responded by leaning into his chest and closing her eyes. She felt so safe in his arms…

"You should get some rest, besides Julian won't like it if he knew you was in here." Jacques said. *gasp* "What?" He asked, a little startled.

"Heartbeat… You have a heartbeat, but I thought vampires don't have heartbeats." She said with her hands on his chest, looking up at him confused.

Jacques smiled. "All beings, even vampires, have heartbeats, its just slower and softer than yours. That's the reason why I need blood…" He moved a stray hair from her cheek.

"Really?… That's weird, I mean aren't vampires suppose to be deadish?" She asked.

"No just different… come, time for some sleep." Jacques answered, gilding her back to her bedroom, closing the door behind them.

When they reached the bedroom he opened the door and turned on the light. "Okay here you go. I'll see you when you wake." Jacques kissed her on the forehead with his hands on her upper neck/cheek.

As he walked past her to leave, she stopped him by grabbing his arm. Jacques turned to look at her. "Don't leave, I want to spend time with you."

Jacques smiled. "You need your sleep more than to talk."

"At least stay with me till I fall asleep." Tempest responded.

"For you, anything…" He answered.

Tempest grabbed his hand and took him to the bed.

Once he sat down on the bed, she did the same starting to take off her boots. "Well you don't plan on lying in bed with your shoes on, do you?" Tempest asked.

"You want me to lay with you in bed?" He asked.

"Yes unless that's a problem for you?" She answered then asked.

"No its no problem." He answered with taking off his shoes as well.

Before he was done with taking off his shoes, she stood up and unbuckled her belt and took off her skirt thing which she laid on the nightstand. After that she took off her jewelry. When she turned around, he was blushing, sitting there with his jacket still on.

She smiled and put her hands under his coat at his shoulders. This made him get redder. She slowly took his coat down to his hands. Once she did that, she stood straight. "Well stand up and take off your jacket."

He stood up slowly, inches from her and shrugged off his jacket. Hot damn she just wanted to jump him! She felt herself blushing.

Jacques reached behind her head and took out her hair tie, letting her hair fall down. He started combing his right hand through her hair, starring into her eyes.

She moved up and started kissing him. The kiss started out soft and slow but quickly got quick and passionate.

Before she knew it he was sitting on the bed and she was sitting on him with each leg on either side of him. That's when he stopped kissing.

She opened her eyes, not remembering closing them. Jacques smiled. "I think I should leave."

"No don't! I mean we don't have to do anything, I wasn't even planning on it. Its just I feel the safest in your arms…" She confessed.

"…Okay…" Jacques said.

Tempest smiled and got off of him, settling into bed which he followed. Once he was in bed, she laid her head on his chest with her left arm over him. He held her smiling. Before they knew it, they both fell asleep…

_While they were asleep_

Julian opened the door and saw them. Jacques opened his eyes. "I promise we are taking it slow. All we did was kiss… She says she feels safer in my arms."

:Just remember what I told you. Take it slow and don't get her distracted from the prophecy…" Julian told him in a demanding tone.

"I wont distract her from anything…" Jacques responded.

With that said Julian nodded and closed the door as he left. Jacques looked at Tempest in his arms. He kissed the top of her head. "I will not let anything hurt you, even if we have to run forever…"

Tempest slept with no dreams but woke up to one. She was still in his arms. She hugged him, planning to go back to sleep when she heard his moan.

"Hello." Jacques greeted.

"Hello." Tempest greeted back, hugging him even more. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until they got restless.

When they finally got out of bed, they first put on their shoes. "I really liked that… Waking up in your arms." Tempest said putting on her belt and shirt thing.

Jacques smiled as he put on his jacket. "Yeah I liked it too…" He walked up to her and hugged her from behind, kissing her cheek and neck.

Tempest let him do this, with her eyes closed enjoying it.

They lost their selves in all of this until they heard a knock on the door. They both jumped and snapped out of it.

"I really hat to interrupt but the food is done." Julian called through the door.

"Give us a second Julian." Jacques answered.

"Jac…" Julian said in a questioning tone.

She looked at Jacques to see him rolling his eyes. "Julian all we were doing was kissing." Jacques looked at her and smiled. "He doesn't want me to… rush you into anything…"

"Fine I'll be in the kitchen." Julian said through the door, followed not to long afterwards by footsteps.

"This is going to be awkward, isn't it?" Tempest asked.

He looked at her and smiled, rubbing her shoulders. "Afraid so…"

She smiled back at him. "So what do we do now?"

"I guess we go down and eat." He answered.

"As long as you're there, I can do it." She responded. With that said, they left the bedroom and headed downstairs, then to the kitchen…


	10. Julian's Love

Chapter 10: "Julian's love"

In the kitchen, Julian had the plates and food already waiting for them. "Well sit down and eat before this masterpiece gets cold!" Julian smiled and acted his usual self.

Jacques and Tempest looked at each other then shrugged. They sat down at the table, ready to eat his 'masterpiece'.

The masterpiece was cheesy enchilada(white jumping rice in a cheese sauce, with cream cheese topping and ground up beef). She had this before with her parents but that was hamburger helper, this looked and smelled completely homemade…

"Whoa!, cheesy enchilada! Did you make this from scratch?" She asked.

Julian seemed to beam with joy at her statement. "Why yes I did! Its your aunt's favorite, it was also your fathers too." He smiled ear to ear, showing all of his teeth, including his fangs.

"…You really love her, don't you?" She asked.

Julian's smile decreased. "…Yeah I do… At least I still love the way she use to be anyways…"

"Sorry for bring it up…" She apologized.

"Don't be, its okay really." Julian responded, smiling some more. "Well… eat up!"

Tempest picked up her fork and grabbed a spoonful of cheesy enchilada and popped it into her mouth.

After she ate the mouthful, she got up off of the seat and walked over to Julian. "What?" Julian asked.

Without saying anything, she hugged Julian who just blinked, not knowing what to do. "That was awesome! This is a masterpiece!"

Julian laughed. "Man I should cook for you more often!" She smiled at him again and went back to her seat to finish eating…

After they were done, Julian got up to do the dishes but Tempest took the plates away from him.

"Tempest let me…" Julian said, trying to take the plates back.

"No Julian. With everything you've done for me, doing the dishes is no problem." She said not taking no for an answer.

Julian just shook his head. "Yet another thing…" She looked at him confused. "You're as stubborn as your father was." She smiled and went to washing the dishes.

`While she was doing the dishes, Julian and Jacques sat at the table, talking really low. She was trying not to listen but

She couldn't help it…

_Julian and Jacques' conversation_

"Are you sure nothing happened?" Julian asked.

"For the last time Julian, nothing happened!" Jacques answered.

"Just remember, don't let your feelings for her get in the way…" Julian responded.

"I know there's no turning back, I get that." Jacques responded.

"You can't teach her everything in time." Julian told.

"I know… I just hope I can teach her enough…" Jacques said back.

"Jacques even you aren't strong enough to stop him. How do you expect her to?" Julian asked.

"Nicolae said he knew where the key to killing him is…" Jacques answered.

"Then why her?" Julian asked.

"Desari said it can only be her, no one else…" Jacques answered.

"…Desari…" Julian said.

"She's getting better… She misses you." Jacques spoke.

"I miss her two…" Julian said back.

_End of conversation_

And with that, they stopped talking. She was even more scared now… How am I suppose to stop someone even more powerful than Jacques! She rinsed the last dish and drained the sink…

She dried her hands while trying to calm herself. Jacques wouldn't let anything happen to me… if the prophecy says only I have the power then I should be fine… right?

"Well I think it's time to fight some real targets." Julian said as Tempest got back to the table.

Tempest saw Jacques look at Julian in a weird way. "What do you mean by real targets?" She asked, almost to afraid to ask.

Julian took his eyes away from Jacques to look at her. "Lycons."

Holy shit! Me, fighting lycons? Is he insane? "Don't worry. We'll be in the same room, ready to stop it if they get to aggressive." Julian said, putting his left hand on her right shoulder and patting it for support.

After a while of promises and convincing Jacques, they finally walked out of the front door, heading for the building.

"Remember Tempest, stay close and don't stop." Julian said being very serious.

Tempest nodded even though she doubted Julian would have seen it. As they walked she held on to Jacques' left arm for support and comfort at the same time.

This time they turned to the right and headed down another long hallway. At the end of the hallway was a set of stairs going down.

Without a word, they set off down those set of stairs. It was so quiet that you could hear every step they made, heading down the stairs.

The walls and stairs their selves were concrete. Tempest knew this because of how the steps sounded as they hit them and how it echoed off the walls. Tempest couldn't see anything, not even herself but Julian and Jacques lead the way without any problems.

Once they finally reached the bottom of the stairs they headed left. It seemed the farther they went the darker and scarier it got.

Tempest could hear growls getting louder, that's when she knew they were close to the lycons… Finally there was a light ahead, two light actually. When they reached the door, on either side of it were metal and glass flame lights, which were lit. The door itself was made from thick black iron with four deadlocks.

Julian took out his set of keys and unlocked them with four different keys. "Okay before I open the door, Tempest the most important thing even if you are winning, never stop watching out and never not expect anything out of nowhere. Lycons are pack hunters. Even if you are only fighting one, two more might jump you from the sides."

Tempest nodded and gripped her sword, her fathers sword. "Very well, here we go…" Julian said as he pushed the iron door open. The door must have been closed for sometime because dust went everywhere as it opened… Inside was NOT what Tempest expected what so ever…

For one, the room was all lit up. Second, it looked like a dojo… Tempest walked in between Julian and Jacques looking all over the place. This is where the lycons are? She didn't understand why it looked so… nice.

"You stay here, I'll open the door so some of them will come in here." Julian spoke, walking to the door across the big room.

The room itself was about half a football stadium, long and wide. As Julian opened the door, growls came through. Julian stepped slowly backwards and kept his eyes towards the growls.

Out of the door came four lycons. These lycons were covered in fur. Their heads were like a wolf, same for their tails. Their hands and feet were like paws with claws. Three of them were brown and black, one was brown and tan. Tempest also noticed that their eyes were glowing green with cat like slits for pupils…


	11. Red, burning flames

Chapter 11: "Red, burning flames"

Jacques touched Tempest's shoulder for support which made her look up at him. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Okay listen up, we're not going to kill you! We just need her to train with you, so don't hurt you!" Julian yelled at the lycons.

"She is the key of your future! She will be the one to free you! First she needs to learn how to fight for you!" Jacques yelled.

Tempest looked at Jacques, who looked at her. "We have to yell for them to listen to us." He explained.

The four lycons looked at each other. That's when they did something unusual… They all kneeled down unto one knee and bowed their heads.

"Thank you, I hoped you knew of the prophecy." Julian said as he bowed back.

The tan lycon stood up and got into a fighting position. "Get ready Tempest, he's ready for you." Julian said as he and Jacques walked behind her to stand at the sidelines. Tempest gripped her sword and was ready for anything that would come her way…

Before she knew it, the lycon came at her and without thinking, she stopped its claws from tearing into her by blocking them with her sword. She pushed with all her might until she was finally able to push the lycon out of the way.

Before the lycon had time to react, she advanced towards it and attacked. To her surprise, she saw blood on the sword. She looked at the lycon to see it licking its left paw, which had a small cut. "Sorry." Tempest apologized. It stopped licking his wound and it healed right in front of her eyes. Tempest couldn't believe what she was seeing…

It went on like that most of the night, she even fought all four of them by herself and was really holding her own. The strangest thing about all of it was its been hours and she wasn't even tired yet…

At one point Jacques joined in and helped a little. With the two of them fighting the four lycons, they were winning extremely fast.

The lycons started backing off, back through the door which made Tempest and Jacques stop. "Congratulations Tempest, you have just learned about all you can from them! For most vampires that takes years, but you did it in one night!" Julian said not believing what just happened.

"Really? I'm not even tired yet, I could fight some more." Tempest responded.

"No, no, its best you stop for what's left of tonight and get some food in you. Pushing yourself to much is a very bad thing Tempest." Julian explained.

Tempest looked at Jacques who smiled and nodded. "Julian is right Tempest. Besides I'd like to show you the lake…" Jacques said taking her sword.

"Jacques if you don't mind, please lock that door." Julian asked, Jacques nodded and locked the lycon door… "Later tonight I'll make it so we don't have to go outside to get to them."

And so with that they headed back up to the ground floor. Once there, they headed back to the door and went back towards the house. Julian was in front with Jacques in the back.

Tempest was just following Julian when Jacques stopped her by hugging her from behind. "Let me show you the lake…" Jacques whispered in her right ear before kissing her cheekbone and shoulder blade. Julian didn't stop walking and when he reached the house he opened and closed the door behind him. She let Jacques guide her to the lake…

The lake was really a pond and it was so beautiful in the moonlight. The sides of the pond had those cattails standing strong and proud, swaying in the wind like a dance. The clouds were out but the moon still popped out making the most beautiful silver light over the pond.

While Tempest was taking all of this in, Jacques took off his jacket and shoes, with his mind. Afterwards he stepped into the pond.

Tempest came to when she noticed Jacques in the pond. "Come in Tempest, its completely safe and the waters nice and cool…" Jacques said, reaching his hand out to her, smiling.

Tempest smiled back to him and kicked off her boots and stockings before taking his hand and stepping into the pond. For November, it was warm out tonight.

The ponds bed was nothing but sand and felt so good between her toes. The water itself was cool but not cold, just right. Once she was next to Jacques, he wrapped her into his arms and she did the same.

Every cell in her body cried out for her to kiss him. His kiss was gentle, tender, a reverent exploration that only added to her great need of him. It was perfect…

Jacques picked Tempest up by her hips which surprised her into lifting her legs around him. Instantly it brought her hot core of femininity, liquid with need, to press fully against his thick, fierce arousal. Jacques groaned aloud, every sane thought, every good intention, flying out of his head.

In its place was a need so strong and urgent that he fastened his mouth fiercely to her. In primitive, stormy, almost violent possession.

He swept her away from the cool water. She could feel his hands sliding possessively over her skin, slow and deliberate, as if he were committing every curve and hollow to memory.

Tempest could feel the soft earth pressing into her as he trapped her beneath him, his body, so large and strong, blanketing hers.

Jacques mouth never stopped its series of long, drugging kisses that seemed to steal her will and aroused her beyond all human boundaries.

"Give yourself to me Tempest." He whispered softly, his voice so beautiful that it entwined itself around her heart. "Tonight, come to me as my true life mate. Be with me the way I hunger for it to be. Give me this gift I will have for lifetimes."

"I'm a virgin… but I want you tonight too… and forever." Tempest said clutching his wild mane of hair, hanging on for dear life as a firestorm raged around them, through them.

He removed their closes with his mind. His hands cupped her full breasts, slid along her ribs to her belly, found the triangle of curls below and caressed her thighs. Everywhere he touched he left flames behind, on her skin, inside her body, until she wanted to scream for relief.

She thought to be afraid of his enormous strength but that thought was swept away on a tidal wave of passion as his palm pressed into her heat.

She made a single sound, a low moan in her throat that ignited the fuse smoldering in him. Jacques' mouth left hers for the first time, trailing fire down her neck to the thrusting tip of her breast.

She cried out, arching into him, nearly exploding as his fingers found her tight, hot sheath and his mouth pulled strongly, his teeth scraping and teasing the swell of her breast.

His knee nudged hers apart even as his tongue lapped at the valley between her breasts. He was above her, his face harsh yet sensual, his eyes red, burning flames.

Tempest felt him, thick and aggressive, pressing into her. He seemed far too large for her to accommodate. Trapped beneath his body, she couldn't move, almost couldn't breathe. His teeth scraped the swell of her left breast, an erotic enticement that set her arching towards his mouth. Yet fear beat at her as he surged forward, his body pinning hers, invading hers, taking possession as if he had every right to her.

Instantly she stiffened, whimpering into his shoulder. She felt his teeth piercing her breast, spreading white-hot heat, sinking possessively into her skin as his body buried itself in hers.

He felt the slight discomfort of her body at his thickness and instantly changed his position to accommodate her.

Jacques was everywhere she was. In her body, in her heart, in her soul. And, God help her, she could deny him nothing. Not when he was rising above her, surging hotly into her, his body slick with sweat, his mouth in a frenzy of hunger and need. It was the most erotic thing she had ever encountered.

She surrendered to him completely, holding nothing back, her fingernails in his back, her soft cries, pleas for more in his ear.

Her eyelashes fluttered, and she cradled his head, her body moving with his, faster and harder until she was rippling with pleasure, exploding until he caught her safely in his arms.

He lapped his tongue over the pinpricks in her skin, closing the tiny would his fangs had left. Her hot sheath, slick and velvet soft, tightened in demand, squeezing and kneading until his body clenched and thrust helplessly, mindlessly, into hers, spilling his seed deep within her, claiming her for all time.

Once they both recovered, Jacques picked her up and carried her in his arms to the pond. "Tempest, I love you so much… I hope you do not regret."

She looked up at him. "I regret nothing… I love you two."


	12. Please live forever

Chapter 12: "Please… live forever"

When they got to the house Tempest stopped Jacques. He look down at her. "Will Julian… know?" She asked, blushing.

Jacques smiled. "No, that's why in took you into the pond, so he won't smell anything. I figured you wouldn't want him to know." Jacques answered, kissing Tempest's forehead.

"Jacques… I love you." Tempest said, hugging him.

He smiled and hugged her back. "I love you more."

After a while they finally broke apart and walked inside. Inside, they smelled food, so they headed for the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Julian was nowhere to be found. On the kitchen table, there was a note. Tempest picked up the note but couldn't read it. "Um… what's this?" Tempest asked showing the note to Jacques.

Jacques took it. "It's Latin, old vampire language. Julian went to rest, food on stove… behave."

"Behave?" Tempest asked.

Jacques smirked. "I think we know what he meant." Jacques said, sitting the note back down.

Tempest walked up to the stove. "I wonder what he fixed?" On the stove was orange- sesame pork chops with teriyaki wheat noodles. "Mmm…" Tempest said grabbing a plate and filling it with delicious smelling food.

When she turned around Jacques was smiling at her.

"You eat, I'm going to bed." Jacques said, walking up to Tempest and kissing her before leaving the kitchen.

Tempest couldn't help but watch his butt as he walked out. Tempest sat down and ate. Man, sex can make you hungry… wait… Jacques took some of my blood, didn't he?…

All in all, by the time Tempest was full, she had three servings. She put the rest away, did the dishes, and headed upstairs.

That's when she over heard Julian and Jacques talking…

_Julian and Jacques_

"So… you had sex with her? Jac, that was a big mistake… What do you think will happen when she gets old and dies and you're still the same?" Julian asked.

"Julian… I love her… She's my life mate. I- I don't know what I'd do… As long as she's in my life I'll be happy with the memory…" Jacques answered.

"Loosing someone you love is a terrible thing Jac… Look what happened to your mother… Loosing your father drove her insane. She killed herself Jac, leaving you with your brother and sisters… You were only a child." Julian said.

"I'm not my mother." Jacques responded defensibly.

"Jac… *sigh* Your mother wasn't weak… but she loved your father so much… it's going to hurt when she dies… Don't get me wrong, I love that you two are happy but I know how this will end." Julian responded back.

"Julian… for once let me make my own mistakes… Just because my mother lost father and well in a way you lost Desari, doesn't mean I'll lose Tempest… No one knows how she will age, she's the first… No one knows her limits." Jacques explained.

_End of Conversation_

Tempest decided she heard enough and went to her room before they realized she was listening.

Once in her room, Tempest stripped down to nothing and took off all of her jewelry before crawling under the covers…

When she was almost asleep, she heard the door open and close. Tempest stayed looking asleep so who ever it was won't know she just got in bed.

She felt someone sit on the bed next to her… "Tempest… are you awake?" Jacques' voice whispered. Tempest didn't answer, she wanted to see what he'd say and do. "*sigh* I love you so much… I don't want to ever loose you… Just please… don't die on me… please… live forever." Jacques whispered, kissing Tempest on the forehead.

Tempest felt tears fall on her cheek… She opened her eyes slowly as if just waking up. Jacques looked sad and surprised. "I won't leave you…" Tempest said, raising her head and kissing Jacques on the lips gently, crying herself.

Jacques climbed over her and got under the covers with her. His bear feet touched her legs and wrapped around her feet, never breaking their kiss.

When they finally did break their kiss, Jacques hugged her and smirked. "In the nude?…"

Tempest snuggled up against him. "Yep… The only one who would come in here is you and you already saw me nude so what makes the difference?" Tempest first explained then asked while nibbling on Jacques neck…

"Mmm… very true…" Jacques answered, loving the nibbling.

Tempest stopped nibbling and hugged him closer. "Tonight was perfect… I love you." Tempest said, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

The last thing she remembered was Jacques hugging her back, kissing the top of her head and whispered "I love you two love…"

_The next night_

When Tempest woke up, she was still in Jacques' arms. She just laid there, smiling, enjoying the feel of Jacques' body against her nude one, when she got an idea. She moved very carefully on top of Jacques so not to wake him. Now with her on top, she moved and rubbed her hands on his chest, taking in every muscle and curve of his chest. She slowly worked her hands down his chest to his pelvic bone. There she bent down and kissed just below his bellybutton, smiling when her touch made his stomach twitch. Tempest looked up, moving her hair behind her ear, smiling at the now awake Jacques…

"Mmm… had a good sleep love?" Jacques asked as he stretched and put his hands on her hips. That's when he realized she was on him. He blinked and looked confused.

Tempest sat up and smiled at him before moving up and kissing him, full on the lips, passionately.

After their kiss, Jacques smiled at her. "We need a shower…" Jacques said, standing up and taking Tempest with him. He grabbed her closes before they slowly and carefully, went to the bathroom, making sure Julian didn't see her still naked…

Once in the bathroom, Jacques turned and sat the water for the shower then turned to Tempest. "Well get in." Jacques moved out of the way.

Tempest smiled, walked up to him and without breaking eye contact, unbuckled and unzipped his pants. "I got an idea, lets take a shower together." Slipping her hands over his hip and letting his pants and boxers slide to the floor.

Jacques smiled. "Doesn't that beat the purpose of a shower?"

"That's the point." Tempest answered, smiling again before kissing him.

Without breaking their kiss, Jacques dragged both of them into the shower and closed the shower door. However, they sis have to stop for him to turn the shower head on. Jacques just couldn't seem to get enough of her lips, which was the same for her…

Jacques grabbed the soap and lathered up with his hands before rubbing his hands over her skin.

Tempest just stood there, enjoying Jacques' hands until she felt like giving him the same joists feeling, so she reached for the soap and lathered up her hands before first rubbing her hands over his beautiful muscular chest, just butter flying her hands over his skin, which made him moan, which in return made her smile.


	13. Nicolae

After their shower, Jacques turned off the water and opened the door. He stepped out first then picked up Tempest with ease. He pulled a towel over her and rubbed her shoulders to warm her up because she shivered from the lack of warm water.  
Tempest also grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his middle and down his hips, tieing it in the back before snuggling u to his chest.  
"Looks like I have to watch out or I'll fall for you more than I already do..." Jacques said, kissing the top of her head. That comment just made Tempest hug him tighter to her and smile wide.  
They finally got dressed and headed out of the bathroom, holding hands as they went down the stairs.  
When they were halfway there, Jacques stopped dead in his tracks. Tempest stopped as well and looked at Jacques' eyes getting bigger.  
Before she had the chance to ask what was wrong, Jacques spoke. "Nicolae's here... you're not ready yet." Jacques said.  
"Nicolae?... Your brother?" Tempest asked.  
"Yeah..." Jacques responded, gripping Tempest's hand even more still.  
"Jacques calm down, he could just be here to see if I'm ready yet, it doesn't mean I have to fight yet." Tempest said, with her hand on his chest, trying to calm him down some. He moved the rest of the way down the stairs.  
When they reached the kitchen, there at the table was Julian and a man with dark brown hair. He had a sword and a pair of sunglasses siting on the table in front of him.  
"Jac..." The man said.  
"Nicky... She's not ready yet." Jacques said right off the bat.  
Nicolae just smiled. "Julian told me some stuff. And he's right, you do love her, I can tell. I'm not here to take her yet, so calm down."  
Tempest couldn't see how they were brothers until he spoke. They have the same deep soothing voice.  
Nicolae stood up and winced before siting back down. Jacques looked worried.  
"Damn. Thats why I hate the sea." Nicolae said.  
Jacques let go of Tempest's hand and walked over to Nicolae.  
Nicolae just smiled up at him before getting his help up. "Thanks... Falcon makes everyone work on the ship, even passengers. Hes the pirate caption who takes people to the island, no he's not my lifemate."  
"Oh okay, so can I at least know his name?" Jacques asked.  
"His name is Skyler." Nicolae answered.  
Jacques sighed. "Nicky you know I'm okay with you being gay right?"  
Nicolae smiled. "Yes I know, thank you."  
"Then tell me about him. Why do you love him so?" Jacques asked, laying his hand on Nicolae's right shoulder.  
"Well, for starters, he's not a vampire, he's, promise me you won't get mad." Nicolae started to say.  
"Nicolae... I'm in love with a half vampire, half human. Why the hell would I get mad if you're dating a human?" Jacques answered.  
"Well see, that's the problem. He's not human either." Nicolae confessed.  
"Then what is he?" Jacques asked.  
Nicolae smiled and moved to the other side of Julian, away from Jacques. "Well, he's a lycon."  
Tempest couldn't believe how big Jacques' eyes got so big in her life. "A, a what?" Jacques asked.  
"Jac, Skyler's a lycon. His father is the first ever lycon actually." Nicolae answered, using Julian as a shield.  
"Nicolae I'm not going to hurt you. This is just a lot to take in, a lycon? All of your life you were taught to kill lycons and now you are in love with one? How does his father feel about it? Or does he even know?" Jacques asked.  
Nicolae moved away from Julian. "Yes his father knows, he's cool with it really. He told me that in the beginning vampire's and lycons lived together peacefully." Nicolae answered.  
Jacques smiled. "As long as you are happy."  
"Thanks. So um, do you want to meet him?" Nicolae asked.  
"He's here?" Jacques asked, trying to feel for him.  
"Sort of. He's still on the ship with Dayan and the crew..."  
"Sure." Jacques responded.  
"Tomorrow then. You three can go with me and say goodbye. Jacques the next time I'm here, she needs to be ready." Nicolae said.  
"I will be." Tempest answered for him.  
Nicolae looked and smiled at her. "I see how happy you make my older brother, don't break his heart.  
Tempest smiled back. "He makes me happy too, and I promise not to."  
Julian looked at everyone, seeing how silent and weird everything seemed now. He clapped his hands together loudly. "So who's hungry?"  
"Food?" Nicolae asked.  
Julian laughed. "Well yeah! Tempest eats food and I know we all can."  
Without a word Tempest passed all of them and headed for the fridge. "This time I'm cooking."  
Julian blinked and walked up to her. "No Tempest, you are my guest."  
"But-"  
"No butt' Tempest, go sit down." Julian said, interrupting her and smiling as he lead her away from the fridge.  
"Are you ever going to let me do anything here?" Tempest asked.  
"Training, but not cooking." Julian answered. Tempest smiled and shook her head at him as she sat down at the table.  
While Julian started the food he announced that it would be breakfast.  
They just sat at the table in silence for a while before Nicolae's cellphone went off. "A vampire with a cellphone?" Tempest asked finding it kind of funny.  
Nicolae took the cellphone out of his back pants pocket and looked at the screen. "...Skyler..." He said before answering it.  
The moment he answered it he moved it from his ear quickly and they all heard some kind of yelling, to Tempest it sounded like growls...  
Once the yelling stopped, Nicolae put the phone back to his ear. "Skyler what the hell was that?"  
Tempest looked at Jacques who seemed just as puzzeled.  
"...Falcon? Why is Falcon yelling?" Nicolae asked, thats when his eyes got big. "He-he lost his what?... I'll be there in an hour... No I'll be there. Skyler I can catch up with Jacques later, right now Falcon needs his meds... I'm sure." He smiled. "I love you two... bye." He hung up.  
"What was all that about?" Jacques asked. Nicolae looked at his with a reasurring smile. "Dayan Falcon lost his meds and he's freaking out. I have to get back to the ship tonight so we can get to the island in time before the meds in his system runs out."  
"What kind of meds?" Julian asked as he set the plates onto the table.  
"Not sure on the name, but it keeps him sane, more or less." Nicolae said just before cramming his mouth full of scrammbled eggs.  
"Sane?" Tempest asked.  
Once Nicolae was done chewing he answered. "Falcon's a lycon. He was experimented on by some vampire scientist and he can't control himself in his lycon form. The meds surpress his lycon form so he never changes."  
"Then you better leave after you finish eatting." Jacques responded.  
"How about you three come with me? We got about three or four days before he's in trouble. We have time for you to met them, you can met Skyler." Nicolae said.  
Jacques looked at Tempest and Julian , who nodded. "Looks like we will." Jacques said.  
Nicolae smiled before taking a bite of a biscut. "Gods Julian! I missed your cooking!"  
Julian laughed and shook his head. They had buttermilk biscuts, scrammbled eggs, hashbrowns, smithville sausage, and iltaian iced tea... 


	14. Falcon

Chapter 14: " Falcon"

After they were done eating and Julian cleaned up a little, they headed out, towards the ocean.

The walk itself, only took and hour and a half after Julian made his wolf, Julius, stay at the house to keep guard.

When they reached the Oceanside beach, there was a little docking area with a big ass pirate looking ship with white sails and a mermaid at the bow. Tempest saw writing on the port side of the ship saying 'The Blandrake'

All of the sudden a man looked over the port side at them and waved. Nicolae waved back. "Jacques, I give you Skyler."

It was hard to see but he seemed really happy as he bolted out of site before debarking from the ship.

When he got to them, he without talking, kissed Nicolae full on the lips, which Nicolae kissed right back.

Tempest glanced sideway to see Jacques smile. He finally saw how happy his little brother was and that made him happy for him. That's when Tempest noticed that Skyler was black. Well that explains why it was hard to see him on the ship…

After the kiss, Nicolae chuckled before introducing his lifemate to them. "This is Julian Vlad, my brother Jacques, and Tempest. She's the one Skyler." Nicolae said presenting them as he said their names.

Skyler nodded to each before stopping at Tempest. "The prophecy. Father will be very happy to finally meet you, he has been waiting for you." Skyler announced, grabbing Tempest's right hand and kissed it, Tempest smiled.

There was a very loud boom coming from the ship and they saw Skyler roll his eyes. "If Dayan doesn't calm down soon I'm going to kill him myself."

Nicolae smile. "Oh come on Skyler, you would never kill your god father." Nicolae said with a peck on Skyler's cheek.

"True but he is still getting on my last nerve." Skyler responded smiling.

"SKYLER!" Came a loud voice from the ship.

Before any of them could respond, a man came stomping off of the ship. He looked pissed. "Everyone Dayan Falcon, Dayan everyone." Skyler said in a bored tone.

"Where the HELL is my medication!" Dayan yelled in Skyler's face.

Skyler didn't even act like he was there. "Dayan calm down already, we'll help you look for them okay." Nicolae said, stepping in between them.

They saw the angry man turn into a completely calmed one. That's when they could finally take him in. Dayan had long brown hair in dread-locks, brown eyes and tanned skin.

"Dayan Falcon, but call me Uncle Falcon love." Falcon said as he bowed and kissed her hand.

Tempest was about to ask why he said uncle as he released her hand, but someone else yelled from the ship and there was a crash. "Falcon you big gorilla! Pick up after yourself sometime!" Yelled a woman.

"Skyler your sister is pissing me off." Falcon responded calmly.

Skyler shook head but back off for some reason. When Tempest turned around she knew why he backed off. A woman looking like Skyler was smiling evilly behind Falcon.

"Tamara…" Falcon said before turning around.

"Dayan… stop leaving stuff lying around or I'll make sure you never have to worry about your meds again and you daughter, Savannah, won't see you again" Skyler's sister said in a very threatening but calm tone, which only made it sound more threatening.

Falcon turned and aboard his ship. "Falcon?" Skyler asked. "I'll clean it up." Falcon answered…

Skyler's eyes got big and he chuckled. "Tamera you're evil."

"Maybe, but it did get him to clean up his mess, didn't it?" Tamera responded crossing her arms in front of her, smiling.

"Tamera, this is Nicolae's brother, Jacques, Julian, and THIS is Tempest." Skyler introduced them to his sister, who, now looking closely, looked like she could be his twin.

"Nice to meet you, especially you Tempest." Tamera said, nodding to them but smile at Tempest. "Skyler it's not time yet, she still has a month before it's time for the 'key' to come back around. The planets need to be in the right positions or it won't work."

"I know sis. Nicolae wanted to see his brother, besides we needed supplies." Skyler answered.

"I wanted them to meet Skyler, Tamera." Nicolae spoke in.

"How long did it take you to get here?" Falcon asked from over the port side.

They all looked up when he spoke. "About an hour and a half, why?" Nicolae first answered then asked.

"The sun will be up in four hours, just wondering how long we have them, that's all." Falcon answered.

"Falcon…" Tamera said, which made Falcon smiled nervously before running out of sight. "Excuse me but I have a man to hurt." Tamera said with a smile, before turning around and get aboard.

Skyler just shook his head. "Only my family."

Nicolae hugged Skyler from behind, nuzzling his nose into Skyler's neck, with both of them smiling.

Tempest looked at Jacques again to see him truly happy for his brother. "Um well hate to cut this short but Tempest does have a lot of training to do." Julian said with a smile.

Nicolae moved his head to look at Julian when he talked. "Oh right, I completely forgot. Falcon has something for Tempest." Nicolae said letting go of Skyler and running up to the ship.

Skyler smiled but said nothing. "What would Falcon have for me? And why did he say call him Uncle?" Tempest asked Skyler.

Skyler seemed about to answer that, when they heard Nicolae yell.

Skyler turned around and caught Nicolae as he was falling towards the ground. "Holy Shit! Nicolae! What the hell!" Skyler asked as he sat him down.

Nicolae blinked a couple of times before he answered. "I went into Falcon's cabin and he just threw me. I didn't even have time to react."

Tamera came running over to them. "Oh my god! Nicolae are you okay? Falcon's really sorry. Skyler, Falcon's loosing control of his instincts."

"Maybe we should leave… it also might be best to keep Falcon locked in his quarters." Skyler said.

"I'm sorry Tempest but it looks like it has to wait until we meet again." Nicolae said, getting hugged be Skyler while Skyler checked him over to make sure he was okay.

"It's okay." Tempest responded.

Falcon looked over at them from the ship. "Nicolae… I'm… sorry… I saw it happening but I couldn't stop myself." Falcon said in a sad and guilty tone.

Nicolae looked up at him and smiled. "Don't worry, we'll go back to get your meds."

Falcon smiled sadly. "Still I'd feel better about all of this if I was cuffed to something… Where I can't hurt anyone… I want to be put in the brink.

"If that will make you feel better Falcon." Skyler responded.

"Until then no-one is allowed to sneak up on me, understood." Falcon yelled to his crew.

"Ai captain!" A crew of men replied.

"Well I guess we'll go now. Don't want to keep you waiting any longer than you have to." Jacques said, Nicolae nodded.

That's when Falcon jumped down from the ship, landing and walking up to Tempest without even stopping. Tempest couldn't help but have her eyes get big.

Falcon smiled. "Don't worry, I have something you might want." He pulled out a small box from his back pocket.

Falcon handed the box to her, who took it. Tempest looked at the box as Falcon said… "Your mother knew I'd see you. She wanted you to have it."

Tempest looked up quickly at Falcon. "You knew my mother?"

"You look like her… though her hair was a lighter purple. She was a good friend, family really. She was the one who made the medicine I take. Skyler's father just has the ingredients she wrote down. Tempest, your mother was a wonderful doctor." Falcon said with a smile.

Tempest smiled at Falcon and looked back down at the box…


	15. Her mother

Chapter 15: "Her Mother"

"Well… open it." Falcon said. Tempest opened the box and inside was a picture… A picture of her parents… She started to cry. "See, I told you that you look like her." Falcon said, tilting his head and smiling.

"She… she's beautiful…" Tempest said through her tears.

Jacques walked up behind her and looked at the picture smiling. "You have her smile." Jacques said hugging her from behind.

"It's time for us to go, take care Tempest, I'll answer any and all of your questions about her, that you have, the next time we meet." Falcon said.

Tempest nodded in response. Falcon nodded and turned to head back to his ship.

"See you later brother." Nicolae said as he took his hand into Skyler's and followed Falcon, Tamera not too far behind.

Jacques let go of her as she placed her picture back into it's box. She rubbed her eyes dry with her sleeve and put the box into her front pocket. "Okay, we can go now." Tempest said hugging Jacques for just a moment and letting go with her eyes all red and puffy, but still smiling.

"Okay we can go now." Jacques said.

Julian led the way while Jacques and Tempest walked behind him, holding hands and just enjoying the quiet closeness of being with each other.

It was silent the whole way back to Julian's house but that was okay. Once they finally got back to the house, it was already starting to get light outside.

"Well looks like there will be no training tonight. How about some food and then bed?" Julian asked as they reached the front door.

"Okay sounds good." Tempest said. She looked at Jacques and winked. We might go to bed but that doesn't mean we'll sleep… Tempest thought ass Jacques smiled at her, understanding the wink.

When they went inside Julian went straight for the kitchen, while Tempest and Jacques went to the front room to sit on the couch together.

They sat there for a while not saying anything. Jacques wrapped his hand into Tempest's still saying nothing while he rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand.

Tempest couldn't help but smile. But something was bugging her… "Do you think they are proud of how I turned out?"

Jacques turned around in the couch so he could look at her. With Tempest's head down, Jacques placed his right hand on her left cheek to make her look up at his smiling face. "Of course they are proud… You are stronger than you let yourself think… You are also a very wonderful and kind person. Anyone would be crazy to not like you. I'm not saying this because you are my girlfriend, I'm saying this because it's the truth."

"Um, supper's done." Julian sad from the doorway, making both of them blush. "I'll just be in the kitchen."

Jacques smiled sweetly and stood up, still holding her hands which made her stand up. "Come on, time to eat."

"Your too good to me." Tempest said out of the blue.

Jacques blinked then gave her a quick peck on her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you two." She responded with a smile. With that said the headed for the kitchen to eat.

When they got to the kitchen, Julian had their plates on the table with their food already on them. Tonight's supper was Roast pork shoulder, tempura fried okra and masked potatoes.

Tempest's mouth was watering as she took this all in… They pretty much ate their supper in silence.

Tempest was hungry and she did like the food but once she started eating she didn't want that much anymore. Jacques noticed. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah… I am hungry and I do like the food but I jus can't seem to eat." Tempest answered making sure not to hurt Julian's feelings.

Jacques reaction was to put his hand on her forehead. "Your not warm."

Julian didn't say a word as he got up and went to the fridge. He looked around in it before pulling out what looked like Jell-O.

When Julian got back to the table, this time he sat on the other side of Tempest.

Jacques smelled what Julian really had, it was Jell-O, blood Jell-O.

"I'm not sure but when you first arrived here I made this just in case. Here lately you've been able to make contact with your abilities. Here, try some of this.:' Julian said holding the bowl of jell-O to her.

Tempest blinked. "Jell-O?"

"Yes jell-O." Julian answered.

Tempest shrugged and decided why not humor Julian and eat some jell-O. She put a spoonful of it into her mouth and chewed.

It wasn't the kind she was expecting. Not cherry, not strawberry… She couldn't figure it out but whatever it was, it was good. "What kind is this? It's good."

"Julian what does this mean?" Jacques asked.

"I believe it means when she opens up her vampire said all of her is consumed with it." Julian answered.

At that, Tempest stopped eating. "I know what this is now. Krystal did this to me once, I hated it then. Julian why did you give me blood jell-O?"

"Well, you said you were hungry but you couldn't ea. And well, I thought maybe… See if a vampire is truly hungry and eats human food only, it will still be hungry. So I figured maybe that's what was going on." Julian explained.

"So I have to drink blood now?" Tempest asked.

"Well see I don't know. I guess when you're hungry but still can't eat, you should have blood then." Julian answered the best he could.

Tempest looked down at the jell-O. "What kind?"

"What? What kind of blood?" Julian asked. She nodded. "Pig."

"Tempest neither of us drinks human blood and we'd never make you." Jacques explained.

"I know I was just wondering." Tempest responded.

After a while she sighed and started to eat the rest of her jell-O.

Once she was done, she stood up and out the bowl in the sink. "Well I'm going to bed." she said as she walked out of the kitchen but not first turning around and motioning Jacques.

Jacques smiled and nodded, showing that he understood but stayed in his seat while she went upstairs and into her room.

When she got to her room the first thing she did was take out the box and set it on the nightstand. She smiled at the box as she sat down on the bed and started undressing. "heh, looks like I'm becoming Buffy…" she laughed as she crawled in bed, waiting for her love…


	16. New Found Love

Before you read this know that this contains two sex scenes. Thank you.

Chapter 16: "New found love"

Tempest didn't have to wait for long because in just a couple of minutes he came through the door. Tempest smiled and sat up, motioning for him to join her in bed, seductively.

Jacques smiled and walked up to her, taking off his closes as he got closer.

As he reached the bed, she made him stop by speaking. "Not so fast."

Jacques seemed to be confused by this.

Tempest just smiled and removed the covers, showing her nude body before standing up and removing his hair-tie. Doing this made his hair fall out of it's braid and fall around his shoulder's.

Jacques moved to the bed, sitting down with her straddling him.

Tempest slowly pushed up so that she was straddling him completely. The movement filled her with his thick heat and widened her eyes in shock. But she flung back her hair and began a slow, erotic ride, rocking her hips gently, a small smile of satisfaction curving her mouth.

Jacques reached up to span her waist with his hands, his thumbs feathering back and forth over her flesh in a caress he couldn't resist.

She was just so beautiful, with her hair tumbling sexily around her face and her lush mouth and enormous red eyes cloudy with desire for him.

Her body was so perfect to him, small but curvy, her narrow rib cage emphasizing the creamy swell of her breasts.

His hands tightened, moving her so that he could penetrate her even more deeply, so that he could watch her eyes darken with pleasure, and he found himself smiling too.

His hips thrust upward, seeking the ultimate core of her, as his hands cupped the fullness of her breasts. His eyes went black with hunger.

Tempest smiled at him, her nipples pushing into his palms, her body tempting him with every movement.

Jacques suddenly swept his arms around her, his mouth feeding hungrily at her breasts.

Her arms slid around his neck, her tongue finding the sensitive spot behind his ear, swirling slowly, erotically, creating heat and fire.

Her mouth then crept mischievously around his neck and burned it's way to his throat, all the while her body a tight sheath bent on sending him soaring with pleasure.

Jacques tried to say something but her mouth was teasing the corner of his and her silken legs suddenly shifted to circle his waist so that she could draw him even deeper within her.

At that moment, all he could think of, all he cared about, was going up in flames with her, shattering into a million fragments and setting safely back to earth together, wrapped in each other's arms.

Soft whispers filled the room, low laughter, the sounds of bodies moving together, the scent of their lovemaking. They reveled in their new found love, insatiable in their appetite for one another.

_The next night_

Tempest looked at the clock which said 6:45, it had just gotten dark. She smiled and hugged Jacques, waking him up. "Hello love."

"Hello." Tempest greeted back.

"We need a shower…" Jacques said.

Tempest had to agree, she needed a bath. All of that sweat was kind of sticking to her skin, not to mention Julian would smell the sex of them.

So with a hot bath in mind, they willed their selves out of bed. Tempest and Jacques got dressed just in case they ran into Julian and got to the door.

"Um, what about the bed?" Tempest asked.

"Well change it when we get back from our shower. Don't worry, Julian won't come in here." Julian answered.

"Okay but what will we do with the blankets and stuff? If we have them washed Julian will know." Tempest asked.

"Well, we'll just wash them ourselves." Jacques answered letting go of the door knob and walking to the bed grabbing up all of the sheets. Tempest smiled.

Once Jacques had all of the bed things, he went back to Tempest and the door.

Tempest opened the door to find it being the laundry room. Jacques laid all of them into the washed.

Tempest rolled her eyes and took out some of them before filling it up and putting in the detergent. "You don't know how to clean close do you?"

"…no…" Jacques answered, pouty. Tempest smiled kissing him on the cheek.

They stayed in the room until the first load was done so they could put the second load in along with their closes because they found robes in there. Now they were ready for their shower…

They left the laundry room and went into the bathroom. Jacques went and adjusted the water for their shower while Tempest locked the door and got the towels and wash cloths ready. "Waters ready love."

Tempest walked up to Jacques and kissed him before taking off her robe which Jacques did also.

Tempest stepped in first, followed by Jacques, closing the shower door.

Tempest attacked him with a white-hot firry kiss which after the shock wore off he kissed back with the same force, pushing her against the tile wall and lifting her onto a ledge, at the right angle to his liking.

His hands were hard on her knees, jerking her thighs apart. The cool air hit her hot core, but nothing could cool her, nothing could make the ache stop.

She heard her own heartbeat. She heard the sound of her ragged breathing. Then his breath was on her. His peculiar brand. A claiming that would never go away.

She felt it deep inside and her entire body tightened to the point of pain. She was nearly sobbing for him.

His hand cupped her mound, pressing into her heat. She jerked, twisting with hunger. Her pulse pounded in the ears, throbbed in her womb.

His finger slid through her heat, pressing deeper into her.

That easy she came, shattering into fragments, her body so responsive she couldn't hide her reaction if she wanted to.

Her eyes met his. She loved his face, the masculine lines etched so deep there. A lover's face. She brushed her fingertips over the lines, traced his lips, all the while staring into his eyes, reveling in the sheer intensity of his desire for her.

"I want you Tempest." His voice was husky. The water hitting his back, making his muscle shine. His fingers pushed deep so that she couldn't stop the way her hips rode him, every muscle contracting with heart-stopping pace.

"I know you do, Jacques. I want you too." She could barely manage to get the words out, gasping as his fingers retreated and plunged deep again. She cried out as his fingers withdrew.

He caught her hips in his hands, his thighs wedging between hers. His erection was painfully hard, almost agony he could no longer bear. He need to be deep inside of her where he belonged. When they would be connected for all time. He pressed against her. Feminine channel, so wet and slick and hot with hunger for him.

Tempest moaned and the sound was about too much for him, vibrating through his body until it felt like fingers on his too-tight skin stroked and caressed up and down the length of his erection.

He kept her gaze captive as he pressed into her, a slow, long stroke that pushed into her feminine folds so that she gripped him like a tight fist.

His breath escaped in a long rush of air as he waited for her body to accept him, waited to push a little deeper. Again. And then again. He waited to be so deep she would never get him out.

She shuddered with pleasure. His fingers dug deep into her hips, holding her into the seat in the shower. He began to move, with drawing, a long excruciatingly slow movement that robbed her of her ability to think.

She could only feel, could only dig her nails deep into his arm and hang on as he plunged into her, thrusting hard and deep, driving through her velvet folds while she screamed his name.

He didn't stop, but kept surging powerfully into her, thick and hard, pushing through her tight folds, tilting her tog et a better angle, holding her on the edge of release until she sobbed for relief. The loss of control shattered her when she'd always had so much control over her body.

"Jacques." Just that. His name. His name, the breathless plea sent him careening out of all control. Every muscle in his body tightened to the point of pain. Every nerve-ending in his body was alive and shrieking for release.

The sensation built like a volcano, a storm powerful rush that shook him. He had never felt such intensity, such a feeling of need and hunger and possession as he did at that moment.

Lust and love seemed intertwined, inseparable. His fingers dug into her skin and fangs exploded in his mouth. He fought back the urge to take her blood as he neared the edge of his control, afraid of not stopping.

Her soft breathless gasps and moans drove him over the edge. Her body was like a hot silk, her feminine channel as tight as a fist, squeezing and gripping until the friction and heat burst through him like molten gold.

His release was shattering and took her with him so that her muscles convulsed around him, over and over, powerful contractions that kept them both gasping for breath, lungs burning and bodies on fire while the world around them fragmented. Even his powerful legs turned to mush so that he leaned over her, gripping her thighs for support.

Once recovered, they washed their selves and out on the robes before going to the laundry room, change and then taking back the bed close to now Tempest and Jacques' bedroom to make the bedroom.

Once that was done they headed down the stairs towards the kitchen.


	17. Blood

Chapter 17: "Blood"

In the kitchen, Julian was at the table with his head in his arms… Jacques stopped and motioned for Tempest to stop as well. 'What's wrong with Julian?' Tempest quietly asked herself, trying her best to hear if he was crying or not.

"Julian, what's wrong?" Jacques asked.

Julian lifted up his head and there seemed to be no emotion on his face. "Huh? Oh hey, I didn't hear you come in. I'll start cooking now."

"Didn't hear us? Julian what has you thinking so hard?" Jacques asked, getting confused now.

"Oh it's nothing. So how about bacon tonight? Yeah bacon, that's good." Julian answered, asked, then seemed to answer himself.

Tempest tilted her right eyebrow, finding that weird, even for Julian to answer himself like that.

Jacques sighed and walked up to Julian, who was now at the stove. He turned Julian around to find his checks covered in tears. "Julian, what's wrong? You never cry." He asked gently.

Julian bowled his head and sighed. "Today is the 13th."

"Uh, yeah. So that's what's bugging you huh?" Jacques responded.

At this point, Tempest was lost. 'What's today being the 13th have anything to do with his sudden mode swing?' "Julian, sit down, I'll fix the food."

Both of them looked at her. "Not today. You aren't doing anything today." Julian spoke.

"Why not?" Tempest demanded, starting to get pissed off with being treated as if she would break.

"Because today is your father's birthday." Julian answered, having more tears going down his cheeks.

"So that's what this is about?" Tempest asked.

"Mostly." Jacques answered, getting a 'shut the hell up' look from Julian. "Just tell her already." Jacques said, loosing his patience.

"Tell me what?" Tempest asked.

Julian sighed and rubbed some of the tears off of his cheeks. "Today isn't just Darius' birthday. It's also Desari's, they were twins…"

"Julian it's okay if you miss her. I know you're torn between your love for her and what she did, but don't let my feelings be a factor into it. To tell the truth, I want to know more about her. I went into her room one night, she seemed to love my father… The more I think about it, the more I'm not mad. Maybe if it was the other way around, my father would have done the same thing, I don't know. But I do know one thing, she let me live. She can't be all that bad if she did that." Tempest finished feeling as if a weight she didn't even know she had lifting off of her chest, it made her smile a little…

"Tempest I… How can you forgive like that?" Julian asked.

Tempest smiled at him. "I don't know, I just do… Now sit down and I'll cook. Don't even say a word Julian, you cant stop me, now sit!"

Julian smiled and nodded before sitting back down.

Tempest smiled and nodded as well, as she went to work with the bacon on the stove that started to pop.

Jacques kissed her check before sitting down at the table with Julian. While she was cooking, Jacques tried to get Julian to cheer up. He wasn't even trying to keep her out of hearing range… "Julian, man, I know you feel terrible tonight but living in the past is a bad idea."

"I know Jac… I'm the one who always told you that." Julian responded.

"I wish I had the right words to make you feel better but I don't." Jacques said sadly.

"Jac… you already did." Julian answered, smiling. Jacques smiled back.

This in return made her smile as she now started with the eggs. It seemed strange almost, her father's birthday is the same as her adopted mothers. It made her wonder about her real mother… All she knows about her is what she looked like and that she was a good doctor. She wanted to know more…

When she was done, she plated the food and brought them their plates. Julian looked down at his plate and smiled at her. "Well eat." Tempest told him with a smile.

Julian did as he was told, but once the eggs were in his mouth, he chewed slowly then looked at her with big eyes.

"What? Did you think you were the only one who knew how to cook?" Tempest asked.

Jacques just kept looking back and forth between the two. "They are so light and fluffy! How!" Julian asked.

Tempest smiled. "No salt, no pepper, and just enough grease to coat the pan once. Oh, and keep moving the eggs as soon as you put them in the pan."

Julian nodded. "I will have to remember that one." The rest of the meal was ate in silence…

When everyone was done, Tempest gathered the plates. Julian was about to protest when she stopped him. "Don't even." Julian just grinned.

While she was doing the dishes, Julian talked to Jacques. "She has the same demanding, warning tone Darius had."

"Well then, I guess you know to listen then." Tempest responded.

"…You heard me?" Julian asked.

Tempest turned to look at them. "sorry for ease-dropping."

Julian and Jacques exchanged a look. "Tell me if you can understand this… 'Chicken-foot'" Julian said then whispered.

Tempest burst out laughing, so much it took her some time to recover. "Out of everything you could say, Chicken-foot?"

"How long have you been about to hear like us?" Julian asked.

Tempest stopped smiling. "I didn't realize I could? Never I guess."

"Sit, I need to think." Julian spoke. As she sat down, he stood and paced around thinking. "Okay, this is going to be hard to do… When you two are… together… Do?… Have?… Have you exchanged blood?" Julian asked. Tempest blushed heavily, Jacques fidgeted. "I'll take that as a yes." "Okay, can… Do you mind it I… if I do some tests?"

"Test?" Tempest asked.

"Just some blood, for now." Julian answered.

"I guess…" Tempest agreed.

"Okay-" Julian said before he ran out of the kitchen, so fast he was a blur.

Tempest blinked and looked at Jacques, who shook his head. "Julian loves experiments. I'm sorry love but once he starts…"

Julian came walking back in, whistling. He showed her the needle. "Do you mind?" Tempest laid out her arm with a smile. Julian smiled back and took her blood. "By the way, thank you."

"For what?" Tempest asked.

"For giving me something to distract me today." Julian answered.

"Can I watch? I want to see what kind of stuff my mother probably did." Tempest asked.

Julian took the needle out. "Of course you can." As he turned to get a bandage, she licked the wound and it healed. When he turned he looked surprised. "Have you always been able to heal with your saliva?"

"Yes, as far back as I can remember, it was the first thing that made me think I wasn't normal." She answered.

Julian smiled. "Well you are to us. Come on, you can see how the tests are done." They followed him into his bedroom/lab.

Inside Julian turned on all of his equipment, most of it was dusty. "I haven't used any of this for some time now, sit." They sat as he grabbed a microscope and a cable to hook it up to a screen. "I'll hook this up so you can see what I see… Here we go… See that's your blood, each cell." Julian showed after magnifying a drop of her blood.

To her it looked normal. "Now see these weird shaped ovals? These are vampire cells. You have a lot, more than half." Julian explained.

"So can you tell if it has always been there?" Tempest asked.

"Actually I can. See the difference in shade? Some of you human blood has been changed but only about 5, 10 percent…" Julian explained.

"Can you tell if I will age like you?" she asked. Jacques grabbed her hand in reaction.

"I'm afraid not. Blood can say how old, gender, race, but not immortality. It can only do that when you take a blood sample from an ancient like me. Tell me, how old do you think I am?" Julian answered and asked.

"Thirty?" Tempest asked.

Julian smiled. "Think you. I'm the age that your father would be, 203."

"Seriously? How old are you Jacques?" Tempest asked.

Jacques smiled. "Will you dump me or think I'm a pervert?"

Tempest smiled back. "Of course not."

"I'm 183." Jacques answered.

"Wow… you guys don't look it." Tempest responded.

"I've know Jacques since he was 6, his siblings were 6 months old." Julian spoke.

"So Julian is like your father?" Tempest asked.

"Yes. Darius was like an older brother or uncle and Desari… She has always been like a mother… She helped out a lot with Nicolae, Janae, and Sarantha." Jacques answered.


	18. Safeguards

Chapter 18: "Safeguards"

That night, Julian stayed true to his word and Tempest didn't do a thing. The next night was a completely different thing…

When she woke up, she was by herself. She frowned when she found a note on top of some closes. 'Put these on and meet me in the basement, Julian'

She did as the note said, finding all of this out of character… When she walked into the basement, Julian was smiling. "What's going on?"

"Its my turn to teach you. Jac never thought anyone this but I have, to him and his sibling." Julian explained.

"Where is Jacques?" She asked.

"He is sleeping, the vampire sleep. He needs to get his strength back for the coming battle." He answered.

"Wait, his sleeping with me, not 'sleeping the vampire sleep', made him weak?" She asked.

"Yes, though I believe he will be mad at me for telling you . I made him go." He answered.

"Why would he be mad?" She asked.

"He doesn't want you to think you are responsible. It was his choice to sleep the way he was." He explained.

"Well that's just plain stupid of him. Now that I know, he'll be sleeping like he should more often." She said, being very serious.

Julian smiled. "I believe you are just what he needs in his life. There are other ways to fight than physical, which Gabriel is highly trained in."

"Gabriel?" She asked.

"That's your grandfather's true name, there's not many who knows his name. A lot of us only know him by master or boss. Darius and Desari told me his real name along time ago." Julian explained.

"Why would someone so evil have a beautiful name?" She asked.

"No one is born evil, they are born innocent. It's the choice's and how you are raised that makes you good or evil. He wasn't always evil, something happened to him, I don't know what. It started a little over a hundred years ago, the first sight of thing going wrong was him draining humans dry. Most of us believed that the blood itself was doing it so we stopped taking human blood. He said to never take the life of a human when feeding, it was his own law and he broke it. It was around that time that he started treating lycons like slaves." Julian explained.

"No one knows what started it?" Tempest asked.

"No. Enough on the past, the first thing I'm teaching you is safeguards. Safeguards protect you or your chosen persons in battle or while you sleep. They are symbols that you can draw in the air or picture in you head. You must play attention to all the symbols and there meanings. I'll show you the first one I always teach then you need to study and memorize a book on all safeguards." Julian spoke, becoming very serious. Julian spent an hour showing her the first safeguard, symbol by symbol and then testing out her guard.

"That's very good. Here's the book, study and try them out tonight. Tomorrow I will test out what you learned. I'll come get you when supper is done." Julian said, materializing a book.

"Is that in the book?" Tempest asked.

"No, that will be in another." Julian answered walking up the stairs and leaving her along.

Tempest spent the time she had, really studying and practicing. When Julian came back, she had already learned how to safeguard before going to sleep and safeguarding to warn you. She just finished the first safeguard in her mind and it worked, cause Julian his an invisible wall.

"I don't believe it, a student that studied on the first day. Did you do this in you mind?" Julian spoke, touching and testing her safeguard.

Tempest smiled. "Yep! Just finished it when you came down."

"It's time for supper, so bring down your wall." Julian responded.

"Is Jacques up?" She asked, following him upstairs.

"No, he's still asleep. I'm sorry Tempest but he won't be up until tomorrow night." Julian answered.

"It's okay, I was just wondering. Does he have to be underground when he sleeps like you?" Tempest asked.

"No and yes. Normally you don't have to be in the dirt but this time yes because of him not sleeping like he should for so long, he had no choice. Sleeping underground heals the body much more faster than being above. Now if he sleeps like this enough, he won't have to be underground unless he gets injured." Julian explained.

"Wow, fried chicken! Thank you Julian!" Tempest said, hugging a now laughing Julian, before going to the table to eat…

After their supper, Tempest frowned. "Are you okay?" Julian asked.

"Yes, well maybe. It's just weird not seeing Jacques…" Tempest answered.

"It's natural to feel this way Tempest. He'll be up by tomorrow and this feeling will go away. The only thing you need to remember is that he's not dead." Julian responded.

Tempest smile. "I know he isn't, but thank you. It's just that I didn't realized how much I depended on him until he's not here. I've never depended on anyone that much. I'm going to the basement and studying some more."

Julian smiled as she left the kitchen. "She's so much like her father, it makes me want to cry."

_In the basement_

Tempest practiced the safeguards, she already learned until she had them memorized, before moving on to the next.

The next was a box. The box was more complicated because of it being a barrier all around her and above and below. That seemed to take longer for her to memorize, which she found that if you forget just one symbol, one side would be defenseless or weak. It wasn't until 2 hours later sis finally have it memorized.

After that was the protection safeguard. The protection safeguard was for when you slept and would keep people and animals away. It would also wake and warn you if there was a threat.

Tempest found out that there is a lot of different levels for this safeguard. The first level would only warn you but not keep anyone out, but the last level would catch an enemy on fire, which had a way to tell friend from foe. Those took her about three hours to memorize.

By the time Julian came down to tell her it would be sunrise soon, she had finished and memorized the book completely.

"So how are we getting along?" Julian asked.

"Just finished the book." Tempest answered, closing said book.

"We'll see… Tomorrow I'll test you on them, but tonight is over. Sunrise is approaching and you need your sleep." Julian spoke with a smile.


	19. Sleeping Agreement

Sorry guys I know I said that would be it with the sex for a while but I had to have this one. I promise though this is it for a couple of chapter's at least. Sorry again if this story is turning into a porno. Not meaning to.

Chapter 19: "Sleeping Agreement"

Tempest seemed to have a hard time falling asleep without Jacques there, which mad her mad after a while. Cause even though she had loving adopted parents, she always felt safer and more at peace if she relied on no-one but herself. So needed him there to do something as simple as sleep upset her.

She woke up to someone rubbing her cheekbone with what felt like the back of their hand. She smiled. "Welcome back Jacques."

"Did I wake you?" He asked.

She opened her eyes. "Yes but I'm glad you did."

"You had a hard time sleeping." He stated, not asked.

"How'd you know?" She asked.

"I always know how you are doing. It's a promise to myself." He answered, kissing her forehead.

She smiled. "It wasn't that bad. I just had a hard time falling asleep without you."

"I am sorry love but it will happen other times." He spoke, moving a stray hair out of her face.

"It most defiantly will happen again! You are not making yourself weak by staying with me." She responded, being very serious.

He frowned. "Julian wasn't suppose to tell you that."

"I made him. Besides you can sleep like that in bed." She answered.

"I can-not love, I will seem to be dead." He responded.

"But I will know otherwise." She counteracted.

"I'll make an agreement then. I will sleep as I should in bed with you, only after you fall asleep and I set a safeguard to wake me when you wake. That way you can sleep and won't freak out." He compromised.

"We can try it but if Julian has issues with you doing it this way, it WILL change." She agreed. "Get undressed NOW."

He smile as he did so. Once he was fully undressed, she had him lay on the bed before undressing herself. "I want to touch you." She lowered her head, so her lips could skim his chest, feather light, just enough to drive him mad. "Like this. I love touching you." She wanted to make love to him. A long slow passionate time where every touch showed him her love.

His hands cupped her buttocks, lifted, massaged and rubbed, pressing her closer to him, his body so eager for her, his heart was nearly exploding out of his chest.

She lifter her head, her gaze slumberous and sensual, her mouth finding his, teeth tugging gently at his lower lip, her tongue teasing his with tiny stroking caresses. He felt each one vibrate through his body, coming together in his groin. The ache grew into a distinct pain, his erection heavy and stiff and throbbing for relief.

Her mouth left his and she alternated tiny kisses and bites across his throat and down his chest. Her hands pushed at the wall of his chest, until he leaned back, resting against the bed completely.

She was tortuously slow as she moved down his chest to his belly with slow licks and tiny kisses. The fire racing through his veins found it's way to the building volcano in his groin. "I am not going to live through this."

"Well, you'll just have to, because I want to feel the way I love you and the way you love me back." She responded.

She moved her hips, sliding the moist heat of her mound back and forth over him until he groaned, his fingers digging into her hips to set her on him.

Smiling, she slid lower, pressing kisses against his flat belly, giving him a delicious view of her curved bottom. He couldn't stop his hands from massaging her, fingers dipping low to invade her body. His breath was coming in ragged gasps.

Her breath moved over the head of his erection, warming the glistening drops there, it stilling his heart. Her mouth closed around him, tight and hot, her tongue doing some incredible dance while her fist grasped him with sure fingers.

The small suckling sounds coupled with her tight mouth and licking tongue, nearly drove him out of his mind. His fists bunched in her hair and he thrust deeper.

Jacques groaned her name, dragging her head back, needing her body, needing the feel of her wrapped tightly around him, gripping with such force he knew she needed him every bit a much.

He rolled her over, coming up on top of her. "I love the feel of you. Do you have any idea what it is like for me to touch you like this?" He suckled her, his palm taking a path over the swell of her breast to the v at the junction of her legs. He leaned forward and brushed a gentle kiss across her lips, his tongue sweeping into her mouth with stroking caresses.

He sank his shaft deep, a hard, driving stroke to take him as far into the hot inferno of her channel as he could get. Catching her legs, he wrapped them tightly around his waist, forcing her closer to him, so that he could pound deeper and harder with long, sure strokes.

Her second climax began before the first had faded. Her hands clamped onto his shoulders, an anchor for her when he kept going, taking her even higher, forcing her into an explosive third orgasm.

It shuddered through her body with the force of a freight train, rocking her, setting off the same explosion in him. Convulsing around him, a fist of hot velvet, until he was helpless to stop the volcanic eruption, spurting into her over and over…

Once they recovered, Tempest chuckled. "It gets more intense every time."

Jacques chuckled back and kissed her forehead before cuddling with her. "It also gets harder to breathe."

She smiled. "What time is it anyways? Won't Julian wonder where we are?"

"It is still daylight love, he is asleep. I recovered faster than I thought. The sun will be down in about an hour or so." He answered, wrapping the sheet around her to stay warm in the late Novembers cool air.

"I know how to safeguard." She stated.

"Julian said he'd teach you. Tonight will be the harder stuff." He responded.

"He said he'd test me… what does that mean?" She asked, raising up on her elbows thus breaking their cuddling.

"Depends on how well he thinks you learned. With me, your father did a surprise attack while Julian was talking to me. Don't worry though, I won't sneak up on you no matter what Julian says." He answered, raising up on one elbow, facing her.

"I don't think he'd surprise me with anything, but he might throw something…" She responded, running her hand through her hair.

"How far in the first book did you get?" He asked.

"I finished it, even with doing it in my head. I made sure I memorized every word, symbol and move." She answered, mentally checking if she still remembered, which she did.

"On the first night? You must have a library in your head." He responded, shocked.

Tempest smiled. "Not really, though I do remember chemistry and history very well."

"I bet you got your mind from your mother." Jacques responded, kissing her shoulder.

"I need a shower… heh I can't believe we made love with me all sweaty." She responded.

Jacques kissed her shoulder again. "I like you sweaty."

Tempest rolled her eyes. "No, you LIKE to make me sweaty, there's a difference."

"Tempest, I don't care if you stopped taking baths all together, I'll still love you and still make love to you." Jacques responded.

"Yeah well I'm still taking a shower, especially with Julian going to be testing me." Tempest spoke, slipping out of the bed and heading for the bathroom with a change of closes that Julian materialized for her last night…


	20. Materialization

Chapter 20: "Materialization"

Once Tempest was done with her shower and she got dressed, she went back to her room, to see what time it was.

In her room, Jacques was still there. "Julian is waking up now."

She stopped walking. "You guys have to teach me how you do that."

He smiled. "It's simple really. The change in the air… it's… well you'll learn soon enough love."

"Are you telling me that I can learn how to sense when someone is awake or asleep?" She asked.

Jacques was about to answer, when Julian answered for him… "It's a bit more complicated than that Tempest." She jumped and placed her hand over her heart. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I swear Julian, you need a bell!" She responded, turning to look at him, who smiled at her statement.

"I get that a lot… Come, you need food before we begin." Julian responded.

Once in the kitchen, Julian began cooking. He fixed chicken noodle soup which was odd to her…

"It's to make sure you don't get sick, you need something light." Julian explained as he set a bowl full in front of her. If she needed something light, then what is next?

After they were all done, they went outside in silence, without coats. "First is your test Tempest, outside would be best for this." Julian said, petting his wolf Julius.

"Um okay, so what's the test?" She asked.

Julian stopped petting his wolf and took on a serious expression. "Your only goal is to not get touched. Use everything you learnt last night to your advantage, they aren't like Julius, they are wild and untamed. You won't need to hurt them though, I just want to see how strong your shields are and how long you can keep them up."

"They?" Tempest asked, just as a wolf advanced towards her. She quickly put up a block safeguard, just as the wolf reached her.

The wolf hit the safeguard so hard, she actually saw the shield ripple from the impact. "This is insane! What if they get through?" She yelled, trying to stay focus.

"I am fast enough to stop them from hurting you, don't worry, just keep it up." Julian answered in a calm tone, as if NOTHING was WRONG!

"Put up your block more, more are coming! Try to feel them!" Yelled Jacques.

Jac, no helping. She needs to learn this herself." Julian responded.

"How long do I have to keep this up?" She asked.

"Until they give up." Julian answered.

"This… is… insane!" Tempest responded. These wolves aren't stopping anytime soon…

And she was right, they didn't give up until hours later…

"Okay, you can bring it down, very good." Julian spoke.

Tempest brought down the safeguard. "Be glad I love you like an uncle Julian… I feel like hurting you for that… there could have been a lot of different ways to do that then feed me to the wolves! Besides how was that suppose to make me sick?"

Julian smirked. "Thank you for that, I think… That wasn't what was going to make you sick, what's next is what I meant."

"What is next?" Tempest asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Materializing." Julian answered, materializing a book and handing it to her. "First try objects like a book, then you can try closes on you. But only after you get the other right. Trust me, you don't want to try the closes without that, unless you want to be naked in front of me, outside, in the snow."

She blushed as she adverted her eyes to the book. She first tried a book. She thought of a book she had always loved growing up, it was the first thing she got from her adopted parents, 'Goodnight Moon'. She thought if it appearing in her hand. She had to think and see every part of it, every detail… It took her about 10 minutes, but she got it.

"Check the pages, make sure everything is right." Julian said.

She checked it. "It's just as I remember it! I did it! Wow it's cold, why do I have to do this outside?"

"To get it right, you need to master it in an uncomfortable position." Jacques answered. "Now try something a little more complicated."

She thought for a while until she had an idea. She closed her eyes and thought of every detail until right in front of her was a exact copy of the picture of her mother and father. "Was that complicated enough?"

Julian looked at the picture. "Very. It is very complicated to get a picture just right, with the faces, sizes, closes. You have remembered this picture and stored it in your heart." Julian went to hand the picture back.

"No, you keep it. I made it so you can make that statue of my mother." Tempest spoke.

"Julian smiled and put the photo in his pants pocket. "I will. I believe you are good enough to try closes, but try something simple like a jacket."

"Okay." She closed her eyes and picked a long black leather jacket, picturing it on her and the feel of it on her skin… When she opened her eyes, it was on her.

"Very good. I must say, you are the first to get it right. Maybe you have more vampire blood than human? That or you mother was a witch." Julian reacted.

"A witch? There really are witches?" Tempest asked.

"Yes there are. When you see Falcon again, it might be best to ask him." Julian suggested.

"I think I will." Tempest responded.

"Do you think that's why it has to be her?" Jacques asked.

"It's possible. It makes more since, with how fast she's learning and all." Julian answered.

"Now what?" Tempest asked, looking through the book.

"Next we will try closes completely. If it bugs you, I will turn around." Julian spoke.

Tempest was about to answer when Julius began to growl and snap in the direction of the woods. She spun around in that direction.

"Jacques, get Tempest inside, now." Julian ordered.

"What is it?" She asked as Jacques grabbed her arm and almost flew to the door with her.

"It's a lycon Tempest, stay in here, we don't know if it's friendly or not." Jacques answered before closing the door, leaving her alone in the house.

Tempest went to the window next to the door. Jacques and Julian were standing, looking in the direction of the woods with Julius looking ready to pounce. That made her look towards the woods also…


	21. Gregori

Chapter 21: "Gregori"

A black man came walking out of the woods, when he came into the light from the house, she noticed he had scars all over him and broken chains. She concentrated on her hearing, hoping to hear what they were saying but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't.

That's when she got a feeling… She couldn't explain it but something told her he was good… While they were still talking, she opened the door. "He's fine guys." She spoke as she walked up to them.

"Tempest are you crazy? I said stay!" Jacques yelled.

"Tempest?…" The man asked, looking at her.

"I was named after my mother." She answered.

"Your mother?… Temp is your mother?" The guy asked.

"She was… She died the night I was born." She answered.

"No…" The man fell to his knees with tears in his eyes. "She was my best friend… my family… if she's gone… my love must be too…"

She went to her knees in front of him. "I only know that my mother and father died… What's your name? I feel like I know you."

"It's the witch in you… plus I would always talk to you in her belly. My name is Gregori… Gregori Belandrake." Gregori answered.

"Belandrake? There's a ship named that… Dayan's the caption." Tempest responded.

Gregori grabbed her shoulders shaking her as he spoke. "Dayan? Dayan Falcon! Dayan Falcon is alive?"

"Hey! Let her go!" Jacques yelled getting g pissed.

"Yes. And be nice Jacques." Tempest responded.

"Nice? He's shaking you!" Jacques responded.

"The child? Is the child alive?" Gregori asked, letting go of her.

"Do you mean his daughter? Yes, but I haven't meant her yet. I do know her name is Savannah." She answered.

"Savannah? He named her Savannah?" Gregori responded.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm better now. My love and baby are alive…" Gregori responded, hugging her.

"Wait, you and Dayan are, were, together?" Tempest asked as he let her go.

"Yes. Male lycons can give birth. It's quiet normal for us really." Gregori answered.

"Where have you been all of this time?" Julian asked.

"Captive. I stayed behind so Dayan, temp, and Darius could get away. I made a diversion so they'd come after me instead." Gregori answered.

"Why haven't anyone come after you?" Julian asked.

"They told me they were dead, maybe they heard the same. Believe me if Dayan knew I was alive, nothing would have stopped him." Gregori answered.

"Come on, lets get you inside." Tempest said, pulling on Gregori's are lightly. He stood without a sound.

"How'd you know where to find us?" Jacques asked as they walking inside.

"When she let me go, she told me if I came here, all would be answered." Gregori answered.

"Who?" Julian asked.

"Desari. She just came into my cell, told me to leave. And left the door open." Gregori said.

"Desari? Do… do you know?" Tempest asked.

"Know what?" Gregori asked.

"Did she say anything else?" Julian asked.

"Just I hope when you get your answers, you can forgive." Gregori answered.

"Gregori, please promise you'll stay calm." Tempest spoke.

"It's that bad, isn't it? I promise I will do nothing to harm you, you are family." Gregori promised as he sat down on the couch.

"Desari, my aunt, was ordered to kill my parents and me. She was threatened. It was her or them. She took me to a church and told her father I was dead also. He now knows she lied." Tempest explained.

"…How could she… She…she was his twin… a friend… she was always nice to Temp…" Gregori said, burying his head in his hands.

"She was threatened. He killed his wife in a slow, painful way. If he could do that to her, what would he do to her? It was the only way to save Tempest." Julian explained.

"You must be Julian. Desari told me about you. I can understand your reasoning but she betrayed me, us… if I do forgive, it won't be until a while." Gregori responded.

"Please know, if you try to kill her, you will have to kill me first." Julian responded.

"I understand." Gregori spoke.

"Are you okay though? Are you hurt?" Tempest asked, making Gregori smile.

"I'm fine, these are old." Gregori answered.

"So you knew my mother?" Tempest asked.

"Oh yes, not as long as Dayan had but long enough. I believe she was 15 when we met." Gregori answered.

"How old was she?" Tempest asked.

"Depends. What's you birthday?" Gregori asked.

"I was born October 31st." Tempest answered.

"Then she was 33 when she died. Her birthday was February 18th." Gregori answered.

"What was my name going to be? Or did she not have on yet?" Tempest asked.

"Yes, she had two actually. If you were a boy, it was going to be Barack, after her twin who died from heart disease when they were 24. Your name was going to be Syndil, after her mother." Gregori answered and explained.

"She was a twin?" Tempest asked.

"Yes. Because of Barack's heart, she became a doctor, so she could save him. Unfortunately she didn't…" Gregori explained.

"Do I have family on her side?" Tempest asked.

"Yes. Dayan, me, and our daughter. Before I turned Dayan he was her cousin." Gregori answered.

Tempest smiled. "So what do I call you?"

"Whatever you want, I'd prefer uncle Greg though." Gregori answered.

"Uncle Greg… I like it." Tempest responded. "I have so many more questions but you need to eat and rest. Don't even argue, it's an order."

"You are your mother… Though your father had the same attitude… That's why they fell for each other so quickly…" Gregori responded.

"Lets get some food in you. Anything you want? Answer it and I'll fix it. Captive food sucks." Julian spoke.

"Really? After all I said?" Gregori asked.

"Gregori, I'd say the same if it was switched. Of course I mean it." Julian answered.

Gregori smiled a little. "I wouldn't mind having some pizza if it's not to much trouble?"

Julian smiled. "Coming right up!"


	22. Being a Scarletti

Chapter 22: "Being a Scarletti"

That whole night consisted of Tempest finding out everything she could from Gregori about her mother and family. She found out that besides her mother being a wonderful doctor, she was also a wonderful dancer and singer, which being a Scarletti, it was mandatory to learn how. Gregori and Julian were tense around each other but it seemed to lessen the longer they were around each other and got to another one another.

_That night in the bedroom_

"I'm glad to finally learn about my mother… She had a lot of talents." Tempest spoke as she snuggled into Jacques' strong arms.

"I'm glad too, though Gregori might leave soon." Jacques responded.

Tempest looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Honey, he just found out his mate and daughter are alive and safe, he'll go and find them as soon a possible." Jacques explained, rubbing her arm in comforting circles.

"Yeah your right, if it was me, I'd do the same thing…" Tempest responded.

"Let's get some sleep love, tomorrow we are starting up with the rest of your training. Maybe even try to work on your Wiccan abilities." Jacques said, pulling her gently closer to him.

"Okay, I love you." Tempest said closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I love you two." Jacques responded, closing his eyes also…

_The next night_

Tempest woke up to find Jacques gone. She brushed it off and got dressed to go downstairs. Once downstairs, she found all of the guys in the kitchen. "There you are. So, what are we doing tonight?" No- one answered her.

"Do you know what he knows?" Julian asked.

"Afraid not, but I can tell you what he's been up to. He's been trying for years to find the true power behind our transformations… I believe he wants to just it somehow to make himself stronger…" Gregori answered.

"Why aren't you answering me?" Tempest asked.

"What does Tempest have to do with all of this?" Jacques asked.

"All I know is that only she can defeat him." Julian answered.

"Yes but why her? What can she do?" Jacques asked.

"I believe its not her exactly, but her blood… She has his blood in her, but she also has the Scarletti's. I didn't tell this, but the Scarletti's were a long, powerful line of witches… Witches that can tap into past generations… that equals amazing powers. Temp use to say that she needed her brother, so she would speak with him often. Her brother was more powerful in magical ways than she." Gregori explained.

"HELLO!" Tempest yelled. Still nothing… That's when she grabbed Jacques by the shoulder.

"What the hell!" Jacques said standing up quickly.

"What?" Julian asked.

"Someone just touched my shoulder!" Jacques answered.

"Stop! Don't move!… Tempest?… It's okay, this is normal…" Gregori spoke.

"Normal! Are you fucking insane?" Tempest responded.

"Tempest?… If it's you, go back to your room, I will explain everything. Jacques, show me to her room, now." Gregori spoke.

Tempest found this very odd but did as he said, with the guys not that far behind her…

When she got to her room, she got the shock of her life… There she was… in bed asleep… but how?

"Gregori what the hell?" Jacques asked.

"Your mother and uncle use to do this all the time, though they did it on purpose… They were taught how to control it. Tempest just lay down over top of yourself… You will be back in your body." Gregori somewhat explained.

Tempest sis as he said to do, shaking… When she laid down her eyes wanted to close, so she let them… When she opened her eyes, they made a sigh of relief.

"What the hell was that?" Tempest asked, sitting up, glad she had on her night closes and didn't sleep nude last night.

"All Scarletti's had the power to do that… The key is learning how to control it, instead of it just happening. It's a very helpful gift but it comes with it's consequences. Temp didn't do it that much but Barack loved to…. Being away from your body to much puts a strain on the body. Temp believed that's why he got heart disease, though Dayan did not believe." Gregori explained.

"I don't want to do it… ever again." Tempest responded.

"That was your mother's reaction… but she did do it again… when it was necessary…" Gregori explained.

"How do I control it?" she asked.

"You need to learn how to know it's going to happen first… Once you know how to define it then you can stop it. Temp always said that it seemed to be linked to her emotions… When Barack died, she was in bed for a week… She refused to do anything until her emotions calmed down so she wouldn't just come out of her body in the middle of a walk." Gregori explained.

"So pretty much, I'm screwed. The only way I can stop it is by finding the trigger myself." Tempest responded.

"Yes, it's different to each… Including twins." Gregori confirmed.

"What happened before you woke up? Did you have a dream?" Julian asked.

"No, at least I don't think so… everything was normal." Tempest answered.

"What emotions did you have before going to sleep? And waking up?" Gregori asked.

"Well I was happy to learn about my mother, excited even… when I woke up… I don't know!" Tempest answered.

"Maybe excitement does it? Have you ever felt as if a dream was real then you feel a pull that takes you to your body?" Gregori asked.

"No… this was the first time." Tempest answered. "Besides it can't be excitement because I was excited about things before and this never happened."

"I wish I could help you with this, I really do but I have no idea how to fix this… Dayan can help you though, he has done it before, though not after I turned him… Lycon blood seems to stop things like that. Just when it happens go back as soon as possible." Gregori responded.

"Did mom have a problem with her heart? You said her brother died from it, was she?" Tempest asked.

"The only thing it did to her was give her asthma, like I said before, its different for everyone." Gregori answered.

"So again, I'm screwed." She responded.

"I might know someone who could help but its only if you're willing." Julian spoke up.

"Julian, I'm willing to try anything at this point." Tempest responded.

"Follow me." Julian spoke as he walked out of the bedroom. They followed him all the way to outside, where he stopped. "No one has ever know about this but Darius and Desari…" He said as his wolf, Julius, walked up.

When Julius got in front of Julian, Julian kneeled in front of him. "Can you help us brother?"

"Brother?" Jacques responded.

"This is my baby brother, Julius, he always preferred life as a wolf than a vampire." Julian explained.

"Vampire's can't transform." Jacques responded.

"No they can't, but half vampire half Wiccan can… Julius is only half… mom got spunky at a point." Julian explained.

"Wait so there are others who are half vampire?" Tempest asked.

"We don't know… At first Julius would turn so no one would know he's a Halfling, but then he liked it… Julius as you know Tempest is a Halfling but she is also a half Wiccan, like you. Can you change so she can speak with you?" Julian asked.

Julius backed up a couple of steps which got Julian to stand up. When Tempest looked at Julius, she was his fur start to turn… turn into hair…

Before their eyes a wolf turned into a man with long blond hair, very muscular, and blue eyes. "Everyone Julius, Julius everyone." Julian introduced.

"I knew the moment you came, you were like me… But I also knew you didn't know… so I waited." Julius spoke, with an animalistic tone…

"Julius I don't remember you leaving your body but she can and so did her mother and uncle." Julian explained.

"Different wiccan's… My father was a shape-shifter. Before he was killed, he taught me how to use my abilities, he also told me only powerful Wiccan lines can do unordinary things… like leave their bodies. I can't help with that but I can teach you the basics." Julius explained…


	23. Julius and being Wiccan

Chapter 23: "Julius and being Wiccan"

"Why didn't you tell me about Julius?" Jacques asked once they were back inside the house.

"At the point in time when you and your siblings came into the picture here, Julius was staying as a wolf until he was needed." Julius answered.

"Why stay a wolf?" Tempest asked.

"I always had to hide who I was, hide myself. Once I started shape shifting I found a freedom that came with it. I had always been fascinated with wolves and lycons and once mother died I decided to just stay as a wolf. I took all the wolf lifestyles to a point that if Julian wasn't here, I'd forget that I wasn't really a wolf." Julius answered with great difficulty.

"Why did you always attack me when I'd come here?" Jacques asked.

"After how Desari did Julian, I didn't trust anyone else who came around, it wasn't personal to you or anything." Julius answered.

"How come you two basically have the same name?" Gregori asked.

"It was our mother. She wanted both of us named after her, her name was Jillian." Julius answered.

"Can't you defeat him?" Tempest asked.

"No, besides shape shifting, I can't do anything else but the basics, and you need more than basics to defeat him." Julius answered.

"Why can't you do more?" Jacques asked.

"I just simply don't have enough power." Julius answered.

"Please understand guys that Julius isn't really a fighter, he's more of a… well, wolf." Julian explained.

"If you will change, I can show you all I know. The other stuff I'm afraid you need to learn yourself." Julius spoke.

Tempest materialized her an outfit on. "You're a fast learner, didn't you just learn that last night?" Gregori asked. She shook her head yes.

"Very well, the first basic of Wicca is feelings. The first thing to always remember is always trust a feeling. Wicca blood is so in touch with nature that nature will send you warnings, when others are coming, even when they are farther away than a vampire or lycon can feel with. This is how you knew Gregori was good, nature told you." Julius explained.

"So its like how vampires feel things." Tempest responded.

"No it isn't. Vampires are warned by what they smell or hear, wiccan's are told by nature, its like you feel it in your bones." Julius answered.

"Next is energy. You can tap into the energy around you and use it for basically anything. To do this can be as natural as breathing but not until you have mastered it. Now, to master it you need to focus. Julian I need the dojo. Follow me Tempest and I'll teach you the most time consuming thing a Wiccan can do." Julius explained.

Everyone followed Julius to the dojo in silence. Once there, Julius went to the middle of the room and sat down, crossing his legs under him. "Join me Tempest."

Tempest went and sat down in front of him just as he had sit.

"Have you heard of meditation?" Julius asked. She shook her head yes. "Good. Close your eyes and clear your mind, feel everything yet nothing. Just take everything in around you. Guys this is going to take some time so go hunt."

"Hunt?" Jacques asked.

"Sorry still thinking like a wolf." Julius explained.

The others left after a while but she didn't even register it in anyway. The whole experience was surprisingly calming compared to her month of training and it was very welcoming.

It wasn't until half the night had gone before Julius brought Tempest back from her meditated state. "How do you feel?" Julius asked.

Tempest opened her eyes. "I feel wonderful, almost as if I slept for days."

Julius smiled. "Good, remember to do that every other night."

"Can I ask one more question before we go on?" Tempest asked.

"Of course." Julius answered.

"When you are a wolf, can you be out into the sun?" Tempest asked.

"Yes I can. At the beginning it would hurt my eyes some, but as I gradually went into the sun longer and longer, my eyes stopped burning. Being a wolf protects me in ways that being a vampire can not." Julius answered, kind of hoarse.

"Are you okay?" Tempest asked.

"Yes. My vocal cords just are not use to talking." Julius answered.

"I know I said just one question but I have one more. What do you eat?" Tempest asked.

Julius smiled. "You really don't want to know. Just know I'm a wolf but there are times where Julian gives me food. My wolf side doesn't agree with much human food though… Especially cooked."

Tempest made a face. "You're right I don't want to know…"

"Before we start on another thing how about you come up to the kitchen, I have food done. You too Julius, don't worry its something I know you can eat." Julian spoke from the doorway.

Once they made it to the kitchen Tempest could smell chicken. "Chicken agrees with you?"

"Yes strangely enough. Its one of the few things that do. I believe its French chicken, right?" Julius asked.

"Yes Julius, you are correct. There's also mashed potatoes and green beans." Julian responded.

They all sat down, including Gregori. "I never had chicken like this, what is it?" Tempest asked.

"It's those French fried onions crushed up for the breading. They are what are normally put on green-bean casserole." Julian explained with a smile.

While eating Julius explained a little bit more of the Wiccan ways… "The Wiccan beliefs are very simple really. We are all a part of nature, NOT masters over it. Therefore if we harm anything in nature, we are harming ourselves. We have complete respect for everything in nature and see it as sacred and magical. Accepting complete responsibility for our actions."

"So karma then?" Tempest asked.

"Yes karma, in fact the law of three, also reincarnation and the belief that one's passing is a temporary state. Magic is everything in spirit and can sometimes result into physical form." Julius explained.

"What does physical form mean exactly?" Tempest asked.

"It means some can bring back the dead for certain things, but only the most powerful can." Julius answered.

"Like my mother's family." Tempest responded.

"Yes, possibly. It would explain why he wanted you dead. The dead has much power on the living." Julius explained. "I will put all of this in a Grimoire or book of shadows for you, which you can add to it."

"Thank you Julius." Tempest spoke.

"It's no problem." Julius smiled. "After we finish I'll make you the grimier and teach you the Wiccan rede."

After they were done Julius went to work on picturing the Grimoire with everything she would be needing plus room to grow. Once it was done he materialized a plain medium sized black book with a blank face.

As he handed it to her, she noticed it had no cover art. "Why is it blank?"

Julius smiled. "Once you have studied the Grimoire and thought about it, you can decide what the cover should look like, making it your own."

"Awe thank you Julius, that's sweet and kind." Tempest responded with a smile. She looked at the book itself before she materialized a bright green ribbon for it as a book mark. The ribbon wasn't anything fancy, just a see through material. She made sure it was big enough to be attached to the back inside cover but reach the front page and still have a good amount sticking out and going ever the front. Once she was satisfied, she opened the book to the inside cover…

On the inside cover in Celtic American writing it said… 'This Grimoire belongs to Tempest Daratranzoff Scarletti Savage, So mote it be!' She started to tear up.

"What's wrong?" Julius asked.

"Nothing…my name… You had my name represent ALL of my family… Tempest Daratranzoff Scarletti Savage… Thank you." Tempest answered, giving a surprised Julius a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Um… its no problem… I just thought of all of the last names that belong to you and it was put on there. Where does the Daratranzoff come from?" Julius responded once she let him go.

"It's my adopted parents name… So you didn't have to know it for it to be on there?" She asked.

"No not if you think clearly enough. I just thought it should reflect on all of you." Julius answered with a smile.

*In this chapter you will learn some of my beliefs in Wicca and more about my Wiccan religion.*


	24. The Wiccan Basics

Chapter 24: "The Wiccan Basics"

After looking through the book of shadows and the list of Gods and Goddess' Tempest decided to dedicate the book to the Triple Goddess and Horned God in her study of witchcraft and the craft. She made the first page say so with also saying 'May it prove safe honorable. So mote it be'. With a picture each of the God and Goddess.

"That's a good choice Tempest. I have an idea for your cover if you want a suggestion?" Julius asked.

"Sure, I'd like that." Tempest responded.

"Very well, first off what do you want basically?" Julius asked.

"Well I know how I wait it to look for the most part…" She answered.

"Make it how you see it and I'll help you with the rest." He spoke.

She did as he said and she had it have a decorative boarder and had it say book of shadows with the corners and the center blank. "I was wanting a symbol here in the center and another symbol on the corners but I don't know which would be best." She explained.

"Well lets look at some of the Wiccan symbols and their meanings together then." Julius said, opening up her book and turning it to the pages that showed the symbols and their meanings…

"Well there's Hecate's wheel, simple but beautiful. The symbol of the feminine deity of Wicca or the mother Goddess symbol of the lady is a good choice. There's also the pentacle which is the most popular symbol which represents all of the elements. If you are wanting to have the cover to go with your dedication though, I'd pick from the three Goddess symbols" the three aspects of the moon waxing, the crescent, or the symbol that generally connotes the Triple Goddess or the three levels of being- body, mind, and spirit." Julius suggested.

Tempest thought about it a little… "I think I like the idea of the three level of being for the center and the moon waxing for the corners." She materialized them on the book and liked how they looked. She also had the side cover say book of shadows and had the pentacle on the top of the side.

"That's wonderful, but why is it all silver?" Julius asked.

"I've always liked the color combo. The lettering and symbols just pop out better." Tempest answered.

"I know your mother would be proud that you are learning Wicca. I have a question though, why does it say Tempest?" Gregori asked.

"…It's my name…" Tempest answered.

"But- Oh wait! She must have only heard us call her Tempest… Tempest and Temp are nicknames for her. Her real name was Temperance Syndil Scarletti." Gregori explained.

"That's beautiful… Wait so I'm not completely named after her then?" Tempest responded

"Yes well do you have any questions about the Wiccan Rede?" Julius asked.

"Actually a couple… 'And the werewolf howls by the dread wolfs bane.'… Wiccan's know pf lycons?" Tempest asked.

"Yes and also vampires, ghosts, leprechauns-"

"Leprechauns, really?" Tempest asked, kind of not believing.

"Yes though not all stories about them are correct. Dwarf's come from a leprechauns ancestor and they don't give you gold when capture. The last thing you want to do is get between a leprechaun and it's gold. Most are nice but some will kill you if you look at them funny." Julius explained.

"So stay away from leprechaun's, check. Now about this, 'When misfortune is enow, wear the star upon your brow.' Is it for good luck?" She asked.

Julius smiled. "Yea and no. No for other times but yes when the three fold law is in place. If you ask me, the moment you end up killing someone, put the pentacle on your forehead, until all of the killing is done."

"Will that keep it away?" Jacques asked.

"No but it will make what comes back to her less dangerous and life threatening." Julius answered.

"If I do have to kill, it will only be him, no one else." She responded.

"Tempest the belief of Wicca is not so black and white like other religions. The Goddess and Godds have understanding. You can ask for Justice in a spell with Artraea, the Goddess of Justice. She will see that this is something that has to be done. Within that spell you can invoke Adraste too, the Goddess of Destiny and future, And there's always Hecate, the moon Goddess of the underworld or you can ask Kali for protection and the ability to protect others from harm." Julius explained.

"So as long as I tell them before hand why I'm doing it, it won't be as bad when it comes back?" Tempest asked.

"Yes vary much so." Julius answered. "There is one more thing we need to talk about before spell casting, the moon void of course. Before planning any spell, always check to see if the moon is void. The moon visits each zodiac sign once a month. When the moon is en-route or in between planets, it is unable to communicate or receive any messages or information. Now this can last anywhere from minutes to a couple of days. No magic can be performed at this time in fact the results could prove to be disastrous."

"Does he know of this?" Jacques asked.

"Most likely no. This is the one thing Wiccan's keep hidden from others, especially those who are vampire, lycon or leprechaun. Those who can use it against us." Julius answered.

"But what if he does know?" Tempest asked.

"Once he knew your mother was a Wiccan, he tried to get answers from her, she would feed him lies like, during no moon is when our spells are the most powerful. As far as I know he believed everything she told him. Heh She even made a fake book of shadows to throw him off." Gregori explained.

"She seemed to know he was going to do what he did." Julian responded.

"No, she just didn't want him to use anything on Wiccan's. She made the whole book say the complete opposite of the truth." Gregori responded.

"She was protecting the rest of us." Julius counter-acted. "We are getting off subject here. If I am to guide you on your way as a Wicca, its best to get it done now."

"Yes of course, sorry. I for one know how important it is to know about Wiccan knowledge." Gregori responded.

"Very well, time for the law of power… There are 6 rules you need to keep above all. Rule 1: The power shall not be used to bring harm, to injure or to control others. But if the need arises, the power shall be used to protect you life or the lives of others. What that means is that there is a time and reason to when all you have left is kill…"

"So rule 1 means do not harm or control others unless there's no other choice, if life depends on it?" Tempest rephrased.

"Exactly. Rule 2: the power is used only as need dictates. What are you thoughts on that?" Julius asked.

"That the power should never be used when not needed, that sometimes the journey to the destination is more important than the destination itself." Tempest revised.

"You seem to have an old, wise soul… very good. I think it best that if you have children, you should have their books in your words, in return of doing so, they will be old souls also." Julius responded. Tempest chuckled. "What's the chuckle about?"

"For someone who spent a good part of their life as a wolf, you sure seem to be wise yourself." Tempest answered.

"Afraid he's always been like that. He loved to read books on great philosophers." Julian spoke.

Julius smiled. "Rule 3: The power can be used for your own gain, as long as by doing so you harm none. I believe you answered that with rule 2. Rule 4: It is unwise to accept money for the use of the power, for it quickly controls it's taker. Be not as those of other religions. Your take?"

"Taking money for what is naturally given to you by nature insults nature itself and money will make some do things they know to be wrong." Tempest figured.

"Wonderful, Rule 5: Use not the power for prideful gain, for such cheapens the mysteries of Wicca and Magic. Once again you answer two with one. Rule 6: Ever remember that the power is a sacred gift of the Goddess' and Godds and should never be misused or abused. I believe that last one speaks for itself." Julius finished with great difficulty.

:Julius you are starting to lose your voice, you can finish this tomorrow. Tonight please sleep in your room." Julian spoke.

"Please don't get sick because of me." Tempest responded with great worry.

"Very well but tomorrow we will start the good stuff, like circle casting…" Julius agreed.


End file.
